Prodigal Son
by Apocalyptic Lore
Summary: What if Kopa had survived Zira's attempted murder? And surely there are no other threats besides the Outlanders, correct? Some KopaxVitani. R&R! ON HIATUS
1. Friendships and Enemies

**Author's note:** Well, I now present to you all the story of Kopa. This is my first ever fanfiction, so I hope you like it well enough. Please review, I don't care how critical you are. Alas, I do make many mistakes, so correct me on anything! Thank you all for reading my sad fanfic attempt, please enjoy.

****

The morning sun rose drearily over the African savannah, casting a bright glow over the pridelands. The lions of Pride Rock slept soundly inside, their deep chests heaving with rolling snores and deep breathing.

Well, at least most of them. A single lion cub, a young male barely old enough to leave the den, could be seen in the open savannah just beyond Pride Rock. His fur shown with gold, the beam of sunlight increasing its luminosity and casting a gleam from his bright, innocent mahogany eyes, which stalked the path of an oblivious moth perched atop a flower. A tuft of fur, identical to his eyes in color, stuck out from between his ears, the beginnings of what would eventually grow to become a full, thick mane. He crouched low, his ears back, ready to pounce on his unsuspecting target.

Or, at least, until a sandy-hued ball of fluff knocked him over, pinning him to the ground with a paw, claws sheathed, to his throat. The moth, alarmed at the sudden motion from the grass, spread its great beige wings and fled.

"Hey, Kopa!" the sandy lion greeted, head to the side slightly with an unexplainable expression glued to her face; somewhere between a childlike smile and a devilish smirk. She allowed him up, pride and superiority emitting from within her body.

"Vitani!" Kopa whined, sitting upright. "I was about to strike down a-"

"A moth?" She flashed him that grin of hers again, narrowing her eyes. "Breeding season for the moths began less than a moon ago. I should think you'll get your chance." Noticing Kopa's head drop in humiliation, she softened a bit. After all, she had already begun catching small rodents and birds, and it was clear that she would grow into a feared huntress. "Keep your chin up. I may be a natural hunter, but I'm envious of you for something that I could never become anyway."

Kopa sat there, his head to the side in confusion. "What could you possibly envy me for?"

Vitani rolled her sapphire eyes. "I should think it would be obvious. You are the future king. Most lions, young and old, can never become that, and would give up anything for such a role."

A new gleam appeared in Kopa's eyes. "Thanks Vitani. You're right. One day, I'll become the best hunter and fighter in the pride! Greater than the lionesses… even greater than a prodigy like you!" Though they both knew that the duty of hunting belonged solely to the lionesses, it was normal that a male lion be taught basic training, in case they would ever be own their own to fend for themselves.

Vitani crouched lower. "Oh, I wouldn't say that."

They continued to play-fight, as most lion cubs would. Kopa felt a new sense of awe towards himself. _He_ was future king, and this was a duty placed upon _his_ shoulders by the great kings of the past. _He_ was the one born to Simba and Nala. Vitani was right; most would kill for a life like his.

Unfortunately, neither of them knew just how _dead on_ they truly were.

****

Meanwhile, inside the den, a young lioness, the mother of young Vitani, gave birth to two more cubs; one of which did not survive birth, though the other was healthy and strong as he snuggled to his mother's belly. His fur was a mocha brown ball of fluff, but she knew he would grow into his pelt eventually. Simba approached her, gazing down at the two cubs. "I'm sorry for your loss, Zira, but be thankful that you have at least one." He smiled, as all lions and lionesses seem to do after the birth of cubs. "Have you chosen a name yet?"

Zira nodded. "He shall be known as Kovu."

Simba nodded, turning to leave.

"Wait, Simba?" Zira called as Simba turned back to her. "I'd… actually like to speak with you about something."

"Yes, what is it?"

A wild look took over Zira's features. "Please Simba… I know that your bloodline has run the pridelands for years, and no one has ever attempted to change that, er, except for Scar." At the mention of the deceased lion that she had secretly fallen for, her gaze directed itself towards the ground, but soon gazed back up into the eyes of Simba. "But why not... make Kovu the future king? Even just after his birth, he already has more natural strength than your son, and he-"

"No, Zira. I can't do that. You are not of the royal bloodline and, while your son may exceed in strength, it takes more than mere brawn to rule over the pridelands."

"But, Simba!" Zira's eyes now expressed utter obsession, a crazed look with desperation to avenge the death of her love. "Kovu is a true-"

"Enough of this, Zira!" Simba snarled, then added calmly. "Kopa is more than capable of becoming a great king. I am sorry, but Kovu will never rule these lands. You of all lions should know about stealing the throne."

Zira nodded slowly, her eyes narrowed. Once assuring herself that the King had left, she let out an echoing roar of sheer ferocity. How dare that fool deny her? Was there truly no way to heed the wishes of her deceased leader?

No… there was one way. Slowly, the gears in her head began to turn and unravel a plan greater than the great kings of the past themselves. If Simba couldn't give her what she desired, then she would just have to take matters into her own paws, wouldn't she? The rest of the day, she impatiently awaited nightfall.

****

Up atop Pride Rock, Simba sat with Zazu perched beside him, overlooking the pridelands and assuring himself that all would be well. The sun shone brightly, warming his pelt thouroughly. A gentle breeze blew his mane back, a pleasant sensation. All in all, a nice, relaxing day.

"Simba?" Nala's voice interrupted his enjoyment as she padded up to her mate, pressing her muzzle into his shoulder. "Zazu, could you give us some privacy for a moment?" The hornbill nodded, soaring across the open pridelands to search out any trouble.

Simba turned to his mate, smiling contently. He decided to keep his argument with Zira private for now.

Moments passed in silence, merely enjoying each other's presence. However, Nala's voice soon interrupted the peace. "Simba?"

"Hmm?"

She pressed her muzzle to her ear.

"I'm pregnant."

Simba did a double take, then nuzzled his mate lovingly. "That's great, Nala! We should probably wait until later to announce it, though. After all, it shouldn't be coming for a while yet, right?"

Nala nodded, letting out the soft sigh of a newly expectant mother.

****

"Hey, Vitani?" Kopa asked, walking around the pridelands with his best friend.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could show me how to hunt?"

Vitani looked slightly surprised, but soon replaced it with her trademark grin. "Sure. You're main problem is staying quiet. You get so wound up that the prey can hear your breathing and feel the beat of your heart. Just relax, stay cool, and breathe evenly. Like this."

"Come, Vitani!" called the voice of her mother, Zira.

"I gotta go, Kopa. Watch your back, I may come back at anytime and knock you down again!"

Kopa nodded, watching his friend leave. However, the young cub failed to notice the pure hatred that gleamed in the eyes of Vitani's mother.

"Vitani!" Zira growled once Kopa was out of sight. "What do you think you were doing?!"

Vitani was taken aback by her mother's irritated tone. Had she done something wrong? "Nothing, mother. I was merely playing with-"

"With the scum that is that pathetic excuse of a prince? I thought so."

"But, mother! He's not a-"

"You are forbidden to ever play with him- no, forbidden to ever speak to him ever again. Understood?!"

"No, mother!" Vitani narrowed her eyes. "I refuse to just ignore him!"

Zira's face was inches away from her daughter's face. "You will do as I say whether or not it is your wish. Go back to the den, Vitani."

Vitani's eyes swelled with tears and utter disbelief. "I hate you!" And, presently, she ran off in the direction of the den. She knew the severe punishment that already awaited her for talking back, and did not wish to receive any more for not listening.

Zira smirked, gazing up at the sky. Dusk had arrived, night not far behind. Time to put phase one of her master plan into action.

****

That night, Zira, assuring herself that everyone was asleep, snuck into the King's section of the den, careful not to wake the others, who all slept soundly. Stepping around the bodies of her sleeping pride, she anxiously searched around for the prince. She smirked as Kopa's slumbering body came into view. Gazing down at him, she noticed his frail body, weak muscles not even revealing themselves from beneath his veiling pelt. This wretch was no match for her young Kovu. Why was it, she wondered, that Simba actually believed that this pathetic ball of fur could ever suffice as a king? Her eyes gleamed, and her face depicted that of a crazed lioness, desperate to have her way. After all, if her way was denied, then why have any way at all? A smirk graced her features as she stared at this wimpy cub, unveiling from behind her lips long, hooked daggers that could only be her teeth.

Her claws unsheathed.

****

**Author's Note:** Oh, the undeniable suspense! I tried to stay in character, though I'm not entirely sure how well my attempt was. I've always thought of Vitani as being older than Kovu, so I hope that's satisfactory. I honestly don't know which is older! Hope to update ASAP!


	2. Master Plan

**Author's Note:** The main reason I believed that Kovu was younger than Vitani was because of something I read once, that Scar was the father of Nuka and Vitani but not Kovu. Ah well, it's not that important. Enjoy chapter two!

****

What was once a clear, brilliant day evolved into a storm-filled, dreary night. A thick blanket of black clouds engulfed the midnight sky, casting a shadow over the stretch of the pridelands. Flashes of lightning split the sky continuously, emitting what seemed a murderous intent to strike down at whatever may fall in their path, soon followed by their moans and roars of thunder. A heavy gust of wind overtook the humid atmosphere, whipping twigs and other various objects here and there. All Hell seemed to break loose in was once a gorgeous sky, a sign of great misfortune from their powerful ancestors in the eyes of some, such as that spiritual baboon, Rafiki, who now sat atop a Baobab tree, nibbling absentmindedly on a melon as he gazed at the sky in deep worry.

Zira could be found not far off, Kopa's unconscious form dangling limply from her powerful jaws. Swiftly and silently, she maneuvered her way through the thick savannah grass that lay near the outskirts of the pridelands. Her deep scarlet-brown eyes blinked rapidly as dirt from the floor of the savannah blew into her face menacingly, the heavy wind howling at her what seemed to be taunts and mockery as it whipped her fur in every which direction. Simba defied her, the pride defied her, now even nature defied her.

At last, she approached her destination; the narrow end of a long river that stretched all along the pridelands, then reached beyond the border. The heavy, continual downpour had caused it to flood slightly, and the lioness found herself standing in a shallow puddle of water. She stared into the river's depths for what seemed like ages, studying her face and how much she had changed from her childhood; back when things had been casual and easy, back when her beloved Taka had been alive and thriving. A deep sigh escaped her heaving chest and, at last, she scowled and dropped the unconscious cub into the river, watching his body drift out of sight.

Time for phase two of her master plan. She made her way beyond the borders, stepping softly to avoid forming tracks in the mud.

Nearby, a group of hyenas fought bickeringly over a wildebeest carcass. The hyenas, though idiotic and senseless, had managed to just survive life outside of the pridelands. Merely two had managed to survive the era created by Scar, though others had no business with the deceased King and had made their homes just beyond Simba's rulings.

"Back off! I killed it, I'm eatin' it!"

"But… but I saw it first!"

"You snooze, you lose!"

"First come first serve!"

Zira rolled her eyes. These bickering hyenas would suffice for her plan, but they took stupidity to a whole new level, even for their kind. Snorting, she crouched silently, unsheathed her claws, and easily picked off the two scavengers.

****

Meanwhile, back at Pride Rock, Simba dreamt vividly, his body jerking as he moved in his sleep.

_An echoing roar could be heard from the distance. Simba kept running, though unsure of why, as his pride fell before him, one after another. The once-golden sand of the pridelands was now stained with scarlet and reeked of death. Nearby, he spotted Nala, fighting against a lion about half of her size. Long, hooked claws dug into her muzzle, promptly followed by a roar of pain from Nala. Noticing an opening, the opposing lion raked his claws along her muzzle again, then, wasting no time whatsoever, clamped his bloodied jaws around her throat Simba desperately tried to reach them, though found that his paws wouldn't budge. Simba watched in horror as his mate fell to the ground, eyes wide, dead._

"Simba! Simba!" Nala's frantic voice interrupted his nightmares, thank goodness. He awoke with a jolt to find himself staring into the mortified eyes of his mate.

"Simba, it's Kopa… he's-!"

****

Zira carried the hyena carcasses to the riverbed, rubbing their mangled bodies every which way, then dragging their bodies along the ground further towards Pride Rock. Finally, she found some of Kopa's blood that had flecked onto her paws and rubbed it along the claws and jaws of the deceased hyenas and carried them back to the den, where Simba and a panic-stricken Nala stood awaiting her return. Quickly, she put on the expression of a horrified lioness that had just seen the death of a close acquaintance.

"Zira… you wouldn't happen to know what has happened to our son, would you?" Simba questioned, trying desperately to keep a steady voice. His claws flexed as he impatiently awaited her reply.

Zira dropped the dead hyenas at his paws. "Oh… Simba, it was awful! I woke up in the middle of the night to feed Kovu, when I happened to look over at Kopa's resting place, and saw that he was gone. Worried, I left the den and tried to search him out. I managed to find these mangy cretins with his frail body in their jaws, but by the time I arrived, it had been too late. They released him, and the river washed his body away. I killed them to avenge your son, and tried to find his body further downstream, but my efforts were I vain."

Simba narrowed his eyes. He was a bit skeptical of whether or not this story was legitimate. A logical strategy played out his mind. "So… Kopa really is dead."

The pride shook their heads, some cried, others gazed down in mourning. Vitani's eyes were glazed over with tears, and her legs were shaking. Kopa… her best friend, Kopa… could he truly be dead? Depression overtook her suddenly, and she cuddled close to Nuka's leg as she wept.

Simba turned to the pride. "Well, I suppose we are going to need another heir then."

Zira's eyes flashed. "This is most unfortunate… are there any other lions who could possibly suffice?"

"Well…" Simba began. "Do you think Kovu would make do?"

Zira's expression transformed from one of sorrow and remorse to one of eagerness and satisfaction. "I-"

Another lioness spoke up, just as she and the King had planned previously. "No, I believe my Vlieg would be a much more substantial leader."

Zira's lips turned up, revealing her sharp fangs, stained with the blood of the hyenas. "What? You would never question the laws of the pridelands!"

"And you would never have a son worthy of leading this pride!"

"I didn't plan all of this for _you_ to screw it up!" Too late did she realize the words that had escaped her lips.

Simba snarled unexpectedly. "That settles it. Zira murdered the prince."

An uproar of shock and disbelief rose up from the lionesses, most of which had never thought of Zira as a killer, though many had wondered how she could have ever fallen for a lion like Scar.

Zira's eyes widened and her heart seemed to skip a beat. "What on earth are you talking about? Why would I murder your son? I wanted Kovu to have the crown, but wouldn't any lioness want her son to be destined for greatness?"

"Zira, Nala's pregnant. I would never have asked."

The plans that Zira had made crashed around her and shattered to pieces. Only Zira would be desperate enough to actually kill the prince to get her way. Vitani looked up at her mother, no longer sure of what had just happened. "N-Nuka? Did… did mother really…?"

Nuka shook his head. "No, of course not. By "plan", she merely meant her plan to help Kovu grow into a strong enough lion to challenge Kopa. She respects the laws of the pridelands too much to commit an illegal crime."

A murmur rose around the pridelanders, unsure of who to believe; Simba or Nuka.

"Zira," Simba growled. "I banish you to exile for slaughter of the prince."

Zira unsheathed her claws, gritting her teeth. "You… you'll be sorry!" she roared, eyes frenzied and wild. "Kovu will steal the crown from your sorry hide, and your blood will be on my paws." She whirled around to face Nala. "Along with your other precious child."

"Leave, Zira!" Simba crouched, ready to strike if necessary.

"Not without your life!" She attacked, biting deep into his shoulder. Simba whipped around and caught her flank with his claws. A strike of lightning split the sky. It was clear that this would be a fight to the death.

"Mother!" Nuka called, forcing himself between Zira and Simba. "Leave him be. He deserves to experience the death of his beloved mate and cub. We'll come back someday and take our revenge. For now, let's gather a pride and leave."

Zira snarled at her eldest son, then nodded, turning her back on her former pride, along with Nuka and Vitani. Nyuni, a lioness who had been watching over Kovu, followed Zira obediently, along with about a third of the pride.

Simba gazed out at the pridelands. He had lost a chunk of his pride and his own son in the course of one night.

****

Please review!


	3. Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I only own the cheetahs and Kijoka.

****

"Panya… hey, Panya!"

A young cheetah's voice called out over the savannah, searching for his comrade. He resided beyond the Pridelands, in a little den beside a tree stump, which was where he stood now. The sky shone dimly as it rose over the horizon, the dawn of a new day. This cheetah, whose voice could be heard for miles as he chirped out for his playmate, was known by the name of Nyoni, which meant bird, due to the constant, obnoxious chirping noises he had made during the earliest stages of cubhood. His coat was thin and sleek, fitted perfectly to his slender frame. An irregular array of spots patterned his body, each one more intricate than the next. But, after all, was this not something all cheetahs were known for possessing?

He scurried out of the den, impatient to reunite with Panya. Where could that rascally cheetah kit had run off to? "Come on, Panya, where are you?" His chest rose and fell quickly as he panted, out of breath and clearly exhausted. _Maybe she was thirsty… the river! _Nyoni pushed himself further, lumbering tiredly in the direction of the river.

As a matter of fact, Panya truly _had_ been at the riverbank. However, as Nyoni padded up to his buddy, he noticed a slight look of curiosity and fear in her emerald eyes.

"P… Panya?" His gaze averted down the river towards what she had fixed her eyes upon, and soon his expression mirrored hers precisely.

Washed up on the side of river lay a male lion, unmoving, his body slightly bruised up from what seemed to be the merciless wrath of the rapids, from the storm the previous night.

Nyoni gasped, mocha eyes wide as a grapefruit, and cautiously approached what appeared to be a dead lion cub corpse. Panya followed silently behind, horrified. Nyoni sniffed the body, nudging it slowly with his nose. His tense muscles relaxed a bit as he mournfully sighed and directed his eyes toward the ground. No child deserved to die like this.

Panya's ears perked up, alert and wary. She pushed her nose to the cub's stomach, assuring herself that he truly _was_ dead.

Appropriately, the cub's body gave a jerk and, as the pressure from her nose on his stomach increased, water came spouting up from his lungs, followed close behind by a coughing fit as the rest of the water escaped his body. His eyelids rose, unveiling a pair of auburn irises.

****

"I-It's alive!" Nyoni shrieked, nudging Panya away from the threat. He had always felt an extreme sense of protectiveness when it came to his comrades, particularly those who were disabled as Panya was. Panya had been born with a slight… defect, preventing her to speak much more than a moan or a grunt.

Panya growled slightly, pushing past Nyoni to observe the cub. The lion coughed once more, shaking the water from his heavy, soaked pelt. His eyelids felt heavy and his stomach growled with a certain unbearable hunger. "W-Where am… I?" he asked softly, shaking. This poor cub had the appearance of a mangled antelope corpse. His fur was in a messy tangle, while his eyes were red with sleepiness and fright. His limbs trembled weakly and he had a nasty lump on the back of his head where something had banged him upside the head.

Nyoni's features softened. The lion kit seemed barely younger than himself. "Hey… I'm Nyoni. This is Panya." He motioned to his friend with his spotted tail. "What do they call you?"

The lion seemed dazed for a moment before replying. "Kopa… I''m Kopa."

****

Meanwhile, Zira was having some troubles of her own. Her and the rest of her new pride had been wandering all night, searching desperately for a place to shelter. All of this proves just how badly one little slip of words can ruin your life eternally. However, this also just intensified her hatred and bloodlust towards Simba, as well as his precious mate and the brat she now carried. He had murdered her love, taken the Pridelands for his own, denied her request to make Kovu king, and cast her out. To most, there would seem to be a clear, legitimate reason to all of the things Simba had done to protect his family. To Zira, however, this was the doing of a monster. Monstrosities were to be disposed of, lest they were begged to plague the minds and souls of mankind. Unfortunately for Zira, she didn't realize how close she was becoming to the very monstrosity she was attempting to destroy.

At last, one of the lionesses returned with a report. "Zira. After scouting ahead, I have found one place that may suffice for the time being. An old, abandoned termite plain lies not far beyond this point, on the outskirts of the Pridelands. It seems as though no one has visited that area for years."

Zira nodded curtly. "Good, Kijoka. Alright, everyone. Follow me to our new residence." And, promptly, they followed obediently behind their new queen.

Vitani sighed, gazing up at the scarlet glow of the sky as the sun began to rise. Was Kopa up there, with the Great Kings? Or was this area of the Pridelands too far beyond the reach of their light? A thought such as this was difficult to comprehend. The Great Kings, not able to reach her or the rest of her family? The very thought of it chilled her spine as she felt even more helpless than before. Another sigh escaped her lips. What was to become of them, now that the Great Kings could not deliver their insight and purity to the Outlanders?

****

"You'll love the rest of our clan!" Nyoni declared, bouncing along the path to their den. "There's an elder cheetah, Kucha… and a few adults; my father, Roho, and my mother, Kijiti, as well as Panya's brother, Uyoga . Her parents died of an illness, as did my two sisters. We've lost many cheetahs recently, but we're still alright."

Kopa was a little confused, but just responded with a mere nod.

Nyoni stopped for a moment, turning back to the lion cub. "Hey, Kopa? Where did you come from? Why were you floating down the river."

"I came from the Pridelands." Though that was all that was spoken. In truth, he had no memory of what had happened the previous night.

"Oh, okay! Kucha used to live their when she was a kit. Come on, you've _got_ to meet the family!" Nyoni smiled a strange smile, one that was unique, all his own. A smile that reminded Kopa of a certain lioness he had played with just yesterday, and now it inevitable that they never meet again, nor would he likely ever see his true family. All of this came forth like a slap in the face with unsheathed claws as he realized how the rest of his life could play out. Would he ever see any of them again? His mother and father, his unborn sibling, his sickly grandmother Sarabi, Vitani, the rest of the pride, Pride Rock, the Pridelands…

His true home.

"Hey, Kopa! What's wrong? Kopa?!" Nyoni shouted, concerned as his new pal burst into a silent fit of tears.

****

**Author's Note:** Aww, so sad. Poor Kopa. I never meant for this to be THAT depressing! Please review, and I'll try to update sometime next week.  Thanks to all who have been reading/reviewing! I have read every review and input and ideas are greatly appreciated and gratefully considered!


	4. One Life Foward, Two Deaths Back

"Kopa… Hey, Kopa! Wake Up!"

Kopa groaned as a furry paw nudged his shoulder. More specifically, a _spotted _furry paw. _Nyoni…_ Kopa thought, sighing. Sure, Nyoni was more than capable of being a good companion, but he often came on a little too strong, and was constantly waking him up in the middle of the night for the slightest of reasons. Kopa's drowsy eyelids cracked open, one after the other, staring expressionlessly ahead at the mosaic pattern of spots belonging to a certain male cheetah cub.

Nyoni gazed down at Kopa's motionless-yet-conscious body. It had been a few months already since that twisted day; the day that Kopa was lost, the day that Simba lost his son, the day that Zira and the Outlanders had been exiled.

Kopa huffed, sitting up and shaking his pelt from the thick coat of dust. "What is it, Nyoni?" he asked, a bit irritably. This cranky lion cub was anything _but_ a morning person, it seemed. However, gazing deeper into the depths of the young cheetah's eyes, Kopa noticed a trace of something that had never been evident previously; fear.

"I-It's a… a-" Nyoni's voice halted as he began hyperventilating.

Kopa's eyes widened. "What? Spit it out Nyoni!" he persisted, growing impatient.

Nyoni's soft voice was barely audible as a bellowing roar of triumph sounded beyond the mouth of the cave.

"Lions."

****

Back in the Pridelands, Simba and Nala stood atop the mighty Pride Rock, smiling down upon their newborn child. Kiara had been born quite early, leading them to believe that something would be wrong, yet she had accomplished a successful, healthy birth. Rafiki held the blind cub who had just come into our world, smiling as well. Timon and Pumbaa chattered to each other about how they couldn't wait for the new future king to age enough for them to have some time together.

Rafiki snickered. "It is a girl."

"Girl?!" The duo couldn't believe their ears. A future _queen_? Great. That spelt out one word clear as crystal: trouble.

The animals of the Pridelands; gazelles, elephants, wildebeest alike, surrounded the base of their King's rock palace, in an uproar as they stared up at their majestic-yet-feminine future queen. The light of Mufasa, as well as that of the other deceased kings, shone upon Pride Rock, and a gentle breeze blew all of nature around the royalty of the savannah.

A rather nice day. Unfortunately, nice days never seem to last in the world of the savannah, do they?

****

"I'm hungry," Nuka complained, scratching absentmindedly at a termite clinging for dear life to his mangy pelt.

"Get over it," came the conventional response from Vitani. "You ask for too much."

Days in the Outlands seemed to go on like this constantly. Lack of food and water had made everyone quite irritable and snappy. In the course of mere months, Nuka had become an attention-hungry pessimist, while Vitani had grown a rather tomboyish demeanor, ever rebellious and continuously looking for a fight.

Nuka narrowed his eyes, now nibbling at a paw. "Oh, shut it. It's not like I _asked _for Mother to completely ignore us. It's not like I _asked _for Kovu to become her number one priority!"

Vitani rolled her eyes. "Ask for nothing, expect nothing. These are the standards we Outlanders-"

"-Must live by. I know." One of the lionesses had recited that to them time after time. Nuka sighed.

"Though at times I do miss life in the Pridelands, you know, the food and peace and all, I don't know if I would willingly go back or not," Vitani pondered the topic a while, gazing up at the orange sunrise. "Simba was wrong to accuse Mother of killing Kopa. I mean, sure, she wanted Kovu to fulfill Scar's wishes, but she would never go that far. If I ever get the chance to meet Simba face-to-face again… Oh, I'll-"

"You'll what, dangle limply from his jaws?" Nuka retorted. "You don't stand a chance against the King of the Pridelands. Besides, it is Kovu's destiny… or, who knows, maybe it'll be mine someday. I will make it mine eventually. It's not a lioness's job. You can go… I dunno, kill a gazelle to nourish the ones who will bring down Simba."

"I refuse to be stereotyped with all of those other lionesses!" Vitani lowered herself to the ground, snarling. "I have just as much, if not more, of a chance of bringing down Simba!"

"Yeah? How so?!"

"Mother prefers me. After all, I am her one and only daughter, not to mention the fact that I'm way less hooked on taking Kovu's place." Vitani shot him a quick sneer before scampering off, avoiding Nuka's teenage rage. Sure, she spoke with pride, yet somewhere inside her she still continued to question one thing.

If Kovu's fate was to take Simba's place as king, then what was hers? Would she really be stuck as the clichéd, stereotypical lioness, hunting and doing mild fighting, yet standing by as her brother took down the great king? _No_, she told herself. _No._

She downright refused.

"What do you mean 'lions'?" Kopa demanded, clearly curious.

"We gotta go!" Nyoni shouted, turning and running quickly out the mouth of the cave. The lion cub, still unsure and sleepy, sprinted after his comrade.

"This way! We can't let them see us!" Nyoni turned sharply, causing Kopa to trip over himself momentarily before regaining his footing and rushing after the cheetah. Now, of course, the speed at which Nyoni was running left him a bit clueless as to which direction he was going. Already, Nyoni's spotted body was out of sight. Kopa's eyes shot back and forth, looking for an opening in the bushes. At last, he made his own path and continued to run without a clear purpose, as well as a lack of knowledge of why they were running.

A few minutes of running later, he wound up in the same place as before. Great, that meant he had been going around in circles. He turned and took another direction, coming face to face with a horrifying image. Before him stood Nyoni's parents, dead bodies atop a boulder. Standing above them, jaws bloodied, was a strange sight; an adult male lion without a mane. The lion sniffed the air, eyes suddenly becoming very alert, and whirled around to find himself beaming down at a lion cub with a tuft of red fur atop his head. His aura gave off waves of one thought consistently running through his head; intent of a murder.

"Quick, young lion!" Kucha's voice sounded behind him, beckoning him to her urgently. The strong jaws of the elderly female cheetah grasped the loose skin behind his neck. Kucha gave the lion a long, hard glare, like that of an enemy reunion. At last, she turned tail and raced away from what was once their home.

Kopa gazed upwards at the orange dawn sky. More death. Was there no end to the tragedy that his life was becoming? Was it just rotten luck, or did his fate have something more in store for it?

_Well,_ he thought sadly, thinking of the bodies of Nyoni's parents. _Parents…_ he bagen to wonder. What were his family doing right now? Were they too experiencing great tragedy? Would he ever see them again?

_I suppose time will tell._


	5. Rancid Meat

"Kucha! I'm hungry!" whined little Nyoni, spotted paw clutching his thinning body.

"I know. I'm afraid the prey has become quite scarce… all the doing of that cretin-of-a-lion, no doubt." Kucha narrowed her bright hazel eyes, snorting in disgust. Two weeks had passed since they lost their patch of land to the mysterious maneless lion. Again, she overlooked the land before them, which lay out more foodless than ever before. Promptly, her stomach gave a groan of starvation. Kopa seemed the most fit of the bunch; muscle definition and baby fat gave him a bit more to live off of than the slender forms of the cheetahs.

"I miss Mom and Dad…" the young cheetah cub complained, shuffling his paws. "I miss Panya, too, and her brother. I hope nothing's happened to either of them. Especially Panya… she can't even speak! Where do you suppose they've gone?"

"I do not know," came Kucha's simple response, returning her attention to the sapphire midday sky. Not far from their resting spot, a group of circling vultures soared above their heads, calling out to the other fowl. Kucha's ears flattened against her skull as her body formed a crouch. Letting out an echoing growl, she sprang forward, bounding in the direction of the vultures.

Nyoni wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Don't tell me we're gonna have to eat vultures! Gross!"

"I don't think she's going for the vultures, Nyoni," Kopa said, staring ahead. Surely enough, Kucha sped right past the squawking birds and towards something else. "Vultures tend to circle when another animal's carcass is laid out in the open."

"So we have to eat leftovers instead?" Nyoni grunted. "I think I'd rather eat the vultures."

Kucha came strutting back, a half-eaten impala carcass grasped firmly in her jaws. "Eat."

Nyoni shook his head stubbornly. Hungry or not, this was far from a satisfactory meal.

The elderly cheetah bared her teeth. "Eat, lest you wish to become the dead body picked upon by the vultures!"

Nyoni bent over and, nose still wrinkled from the putrid smell of decaying meat, stuffed his mouth with the old meat. Kopa rolled his eyes and did the same. Indeed, the meat _did_ taste rather… well, gross. Kucha seemed impervious to its disgusting flavoring and devoured the flank in a minute flat.

Noticing the stares of both lion and cheetah cub, Kucha momentarily halted her feasting and laughed. "Taste is not one of my priorities. Surviving is more important."

Kopa sighed, nibbling on the shoulder blade of the impala, thinking to himself about his family. Where was he, in comparison to the Pridelands? Would he ever find his way back home? He snickered as he thought of some of his pride members, like Nuka and Vitani, and what they would think in his situation. Perhaps they would be disgusted by the putrid meat as well. The thought caused a slight smile to grace his features, something that had failed to happen for many weeks.

****

Nuka and Vitani would have, in fact, killed for such a pleasurable meal. The two siblings, as well as the rest of the Outlanders, had become incredibly thin and malnourished. A few of the lionesses under Zira's rule had even come down with illness. These factors and more merely intensified their hatred towards the Pridelanders, causing great tensions and irritability against one another.

Zira stood upon the stone floor of their den, shoving Kovu this way and that with her paw, giving him little-to-no time to think before he got knocked to the ground.

"Mother! Why can't I go out and play like the other cubs?" Kovu squeaked, gazing up as his mother continued to beat him around.

Zira's paw came to a halt for a brief moment. "Because you are _my_ son. You are the one destined to take Scar's place as the rightful king, while they are destined for nothing more than hunting and sleeping out in the sun. Don't let your guard down." She continued to knock him around.

"Yes, mother." Kovu sighed, avoiding Zira's attacks as he was supposed to. Scar had been described to him as a righteous lion who had been king until Simba came along, corrupting the minds of the hyenas and sending Scar plummeting to his fiery death.

And _he_ had been hand-chosen by Scar himself to become the next great king and defeat the tyrant that now ruled over the Pridelands.

A new sense of pride overwhelmed Kovu time and time again. Each time the truth of how he had been selected to take the place of the great lion that had been Scar was told aloud to him, a deep feeling welled up inside of him.

****

_It was dusk of the fateful day that Scar would be challenged. Zira lay beside a boulder, eyes gazing upon her Taka. Scar sat at the mouth of the cave, staring out at his dying kingdom. He turned back to Zira, feeling her eyes upon him, and approached her laid back form._

_"What is wrong?" he asked monotonously._

_"Scar, I am carrying another child… though it is not yours. I am a disgrace to be your lover. Do with my unborn cub and I as you wish."_

_Scar seemed unaffected. "I know. I can smell it on you. There is nothing more to say; the child is still yours, and shall take my place when the time comes."_

_Zira smiled. "Thank you, Taka."_

_A devilish grin graced the features of the King before he turned and left the den._

****

"How's Kiara?"

"Simba, calm down. She's just fine." Kiara lay snuggled against Nala's side, nuzzling desperately for some milk.

Simba sighed. "I know, Nala, I know. It's just… I can't afford to lose another cub." A strong sadness engulfed his heart. "The death of Kopa is something I don't believe I could ever endure again. I must assure myself that Kiara is in good health, that's all."

Nala raised an eyebrow. "And you expect anything to happen to our daughter while I'm around?" She nuzzled his side. "You won't be able to protect her forever, you know."

"That doesn't mean I can't try," Simba retorted, gazing down at his little child. Kopa's death troubled him deeply. Perhaps Zira truly _wasn't_ the killer… no. No, she had to be. All signs pointed directly at that wretched lioness. Though it would please him greatly to avenge his son and end the life of that pathetic witch, he knew the consequences for such actions, and refused to stoop so low. He was _not_ an Outlander, and had absolutely no plans for becoming one. Exiting the den, he felt the rays of sunlight beam down upon his golden fur, sending him a wave of warmth down to his paws. A beautiful summer day stretched high over the savannah, just as every day should.

"Simba!" called a young female voice from under Pride Rock. Simba bent over, looking down upon the earth below his throne of rock, catching the eye of a young cheetah, her stare wide with panic.

The young cub climbed up onto the base of Pride Rock, gazing up at the muscular form of the King of the Pridelands. As always, she felt a sudden lack of words, and remained silent, as she tended to do. After a brief moment of silence, Simba approached the young spotted feline before him, placing his tail upon her shoulder in comfort. "What is it, young one?"

At last, the words came stuttering out of her mouth. "I… I ask to… j-join your… Pride."

Simba blinked a few times before replying. "Well, I don't know if you could join my pride, as it contains mostly lions, but you are more than welcome to reside in the Pridelands. I may even allow you to reside in a section of our den, with Timon and Puumba, the other non-lions."

The child nodded. "T-Thank you."

"Do you have a name? You don't have to be too formal with me. Simba will suffice. Calling me "King" or "Your Highness" is unnecessary, especially for a young one such as yourself."

The cheetah nodded, staring back down at her paws shyly. "Panya."

*************************

Author's Note: Le gasp! Panya can speak after all! Please review, feedback is welcome. Expect another chapter by Friday.


	6. Scout

"Hey, Panya!" called the adorable-yet-irritating voice of a young lioness. Kiara, barely old enough to leave refuge of her mother's side, trotted over to the older cheetah cub, smile revealing the innocence and curiosity evident in all children of such age. Kiara's pelt gleamed the brightest of golds in the aurora of sunlight spread down upon the land ruled by her parents, and her irises shone deep brown, similar to those of Kopa. Cocking her head to the side in confusion, the lioness nudged Panya with her nose, who _had_ been resting until the rude disturbance that was Kiara awoke her. "Hey, what's the matter? Can you talk?"

Panya rolled her drowsy eyes, forcing her drooping eyelids agape. _Oh, honestly_, Panya thought, stretching her mouth wide in a yawn. _Kiara is no different than Nyoni, Kopa, nor the rest. Just because I choose not to speak unless the situation demands it does not mean that I am mute! _It was the cheetah's belief that expressing your thoughts vocally wasn't necessary. Action speaks louder than words. Well, that, and she just never knew exactly what to say.

"Oh, come on!" Kiara attempted, in vain, to lift Panya's body up with her muzzle. Panya merely shrugged her off and rose, legs trembling slightly from lack of sleep. The young cheetah sighed, and then took off in the direction of the watering hole. Kiara's eyes narrowed, and her innocent smile was replaced by a mischievous smirk.

Panya's neck lowered as she gulped down a long, crisp drink of water. All in the Pridelands presented itself as a work of art; peaceful and harmonic, all the while depicting a hidden meaning or order. The circle of life thrived. Her emerald eyes gazed out over the savannah, awe unveiled from beneath her calm physique. Life was evident in every nook and cranny; such a sight opposed all that Kucha had described the Pridelands as being.

"Gotcha!"

A slender form hopped upon her back, causing them both to fall to the ground. The attacker, being slight and inexperienced, was instantly pinned to the ground, an unsheathed paw against their throat.

Panya's eyes narrowed, a deep groan erupting from within her chest as she freed the attacker, a young lioness known by the condemned name of Kiara.

"Aww!" Kiara whined, ears back in disappointment. "You didn't shriek in fear! You're no fun!"

Panya suddenly came up behind the cub and beckoned her back to Pride Rock, following close behind. Kiara was much too young to be so far from the den, and the last thing the cheetah wanted was for Kiara's disappearance to fall onto _her_ shoulders.

****

"Giza!" Zira addressed one of her lionesses, placing a protective paw on Kovu, who slept soundly beneath his mother's touch.

The slender lioness stood before her leader, a straight, emotionless expression of loyalty and duty upon her face. A long scar traveled from her right ear, down her left eye, winding down her neck, eventually ending on her shoulder. Giza had various other scars here and there, signs of a true warrior. "What is it, my queen?" she inquired, head bowed low in respect.

"Take a small group of lionesses… scout the barren area beyond our borders. With the birth of Siafu's sons, we will need to expand our land. Report to me once you have found something suitable."

"Yes, ma'am." Giza turned, approaching two lionesses who were busy tearing apart a termite mound, uncovering a thick flood of termites. "Amini, Dhoruba, come with me. The queen has assigned us a duty. Her expectations must be withheld."

Dhoruba and Amini, fleeing their crumpled mound, followed Giza towards the foggy abyss that awaited them beyond the land of the Outsiders.

****

"Surely you have found _something_?" Giza paced back and forth, circling Amini and Dhoruba impatiently.

Amini's voice stated one true fact simply:

"Nothing exists beyond our lands. Both Dhoruba and I scouted ahead, and yet nothing held acceptable conditions to support us."

"Not that our current lands can support us that well, either," Dhoruba muttered, licking a paw absentmindedly.

Giza continued to pace. All three of them had searched high and low, yet nothing lived beyond these lands. Perhaps they had gone about it the wrong way; maybe the suitable land was in the opposite direction. Maybe it was merely a bad time to seek out new land. Whatever the case, they all knew, somewhere deep in their guts, that Zira would not be happy about their failure, and none of them wished to find out the possible wrath of their queen in a time of rage.

Something needed to be found, and found quickly.

"Hey! Hear that?" came the timely voice of Dhoruba, speaking words that, to the ears of Giza, were their first message from the Great Kings, the phrase of an angelic ancestor saving them in a time of need. Indeed, far in the distance, the muffling of voices, clearly all lions by the sense of majesty, could be heard. Where there were voices, there would suitable life.

"Come, my sisters!" she exclaimed, sprinting off in the direction of the speaking lions. The other lionesses followed her like a hawk, ensuring that they not separate.

At last, the lionesses reached their destination; a rocky area of the savannah inhabited by dead plants and trees. Neither living plant nor animal were present before them, not including the shrub behind which they hid.

Except for the lions who had spoken. They stood in a clearing, not far from where the lionesses spied, conversing about many matters. All in all, a handsome looking bunch. Strangely, there appeared to be an even amount of lions and lionesses; yet, just as a regular pride, these lions did have a leader. Their leader was a strong male, much larger than any lion they had ever seen, and exhibited an odd, maneless look, causing the spying lionesses to do a double take and reconsider his gender. However, upon further inspection, this leader was definitely a male.

The leader turned around. His eyes met those of Giza, Amini, and Dhoruba.

A grin graced his face, revealing his lengthy , dagger-like teeth.

****

"My queen!" shouted a lioness urgently.

Zira's neck turned, meeting the eyes of one of her followers. "What is it, Kita?"

Kita's chest heaved, her breathing heavy. "Zira, Giza and the others still remain unfound."

"How long has it been?"

"Since…?"

"Since they left, you imbecile!" Zira snapped. It had been a rather rotten day for her, as Kovu could not train due to a headcold.

"E-Eight days, ma'am."

This renewed Zira's face, plastering an expression of fear of the unknown over the old expression of irritation. "I see. End your search parties."

"Excuse me-?"

"Do not question my choices. If they could return, they would have done so by now. They have either betrayed me or have passed away."

Kita nodded sadly, leaving the queen's den with the heavy burden of breaking the news to the others upon her sleek shoulders.

The gears in Zira's mind turned over and over again. Lionesses didn't just go missing. Something had to have happened to them. Although she doubted the loyalty of Amini and Dhoruba, Giza had been one of her most trustworthy subordinates, which eliminated the possibility of them running away. They had been nourished enough previous to the journey to survive out beyond the Outsiders' borders for weeks. Nothing else other than the worst remained. Only one word could truly describe what must have happened to her followers.

Murder. And she had a pretty good idea which King could be blamed for it.

Author's Note: Oh, suspense! Not much of Kopa in this one, but he will play a larger role eventually, you'll just have to keep reading to figure out what that is. ;) Remember, review!


	7. Judgement

Author's Note: This chapter's longer than the rest, so I expect more reviews, people! Thou hast forgotten the practice of reviewing! Surely thou art still fond of it? Just remember, please, thy reviews art welcome!

****************

The scarlet glow of the sun expanded over the barren horizon of the Outlands, casting a deep red gleam upon the dusty ground. Below this dawn resided a bony, malnourished pride of lions and lionesses known as the Outlanders, led by the intimidating female Zira, a lioness bent on the death of the King and the rebirth of Scar's legacy. Her children can be seen awakening from their light slumbers, in a den not far from the border separating mortal enemies.

Nuka, grown into a scrawny, mangled lion with ashy fur, nibbled at the termites clinging to his pelt. He snorted, peering over at Kovu, who slept in a dead tree stump a few feet away from him. _That _was the pathetic form destined to become their great king? All of his mother's attention directed at that scrap, and this was what he would amount to? It sickened Nuka deeply. Forever would the older brother behold himself in the looming shadow of his younger sibling. And, about a day after his quarrel with his mother, the duty of babysitting the twerp would be thrust upon his shoulders.

"Kovu! Hurry up and crawl out of bed!" he snapped impatiently, tapping a paw on the stone-hard ground. _Kovu._ The name sat upon his tongue like a stubborn termite; sour and bitter, yet clutching onto his gums so desperately.

Kovu parted his jaws in a yawn, revealing dagger-like teeth, which had been busy preparing themselves for the fated day that they would rip the flesh of Simba. A deep chocolate-brown tuft of fur sprouted from atop his head, the beginning of an eventual mane. "Aww, Nuka, do we _have_ to go? I wanna stay home and do something fun!"

"You'll come whether you want to or not, you little termite!" Nuka growled. Kovu cast his sister a side-glance.

Vitani smirked. "Don't worry, Kovu. Come back later and we can play and fight… you know, all that fun stuff."

Though, in all honesty, Vitani hadn't had true fun since their secession from the Pridelands. Kovu was now old enough to go out and play, but he was still younger than her, and therefore couldn't take as much roughhousing as his sister. Nuka had lost his spark; to be honest, Vitani had many times believed that he had completely lost his mind, corrupt by his desire to please ZIra. _That's going to come back and haunt him, one day._

Vitani padded out of the den, approaching a puddle of water upon the ground and lapping up some water. Sapphire eyes exhibited themselves from beneath her eyelids, staring down deep into the pool of water, examining herself out of sheer boredom. Unlike that of many lions and lionesses, a half of her ceased to be hidden. Many times had she heard others in her pride mention their "other half"; how, if they peered into their reflection, a part of them would be veiled beneath some sort of mist, as if looking through a thick blanket of fog. Yet, gazing down at herself, she saw not a single portion of her body missing. Did this, perhaps, indicate that her life was as complete as it was ever going to be? This subject seemed to come up constantly in her rebellious mind. Sure, she refused to let something like fate be played out for her. Her destiny could change, and it would… right?

Vitani rolled her eyes, snarling suddenly. Claws unsheathed, her paw raked down the surface of the puddle, splashing water every which way. Proud and irked, the young lioness strutted away from the shameful water, head held high. To Hell with fate; not even the Great Kings, if they were watching over her, would lay out her destiny for her.

_I make my _own_ destiny._

****

Kovu raced atop a dusty hill, gazing down over the Outlands. A brighter, more charming area existed beyond their borders, sending a shiver of fascination down his spine to the tip of his tail. "Hey, what's that out there besides Simba, Nuka?" he asked, only to discover that his brother was nowhere to be found. Kovu rolled his eyes, shaking his head sadly. Regardless of what the poor cub did, Nuka would never grow fond of his brother. Was it something he had done? For what reason did the cranky lion hate him so much?

The young cub trotted down the hill, approaching the border between their lands and the Pridelands. His head cocked to the side in curiosity, Kovu crossed the borderline, soon coming to a stream with many dying, blackened tree branches jutting out from beneath the water.

And, not too far in the distance, a voice could be heard giggling from the other side.

****

A scrawny wildebeest calf stood in a clearing, alone, knees trembling in fear and uncertainty. A funny feeling had rushed over the young calf; the feeling that another being is watching your every move.

And, indeed, a pair of auburn irises glowered in the tall grasses behind the wildebeest. Zira's muscles flexed, rippling beneath her scrawny physique. Her claws unsheathed as her fangs dripped with saliva at the thought of sinking her teeth into the delicate flesh of her prey. Scarce as food had become in the Outlands, any scrap of meat was considered a glorious morsel. Silently, she prepared to pounce.

The calf's head raised suddenly, ears acute and eyes alert, and took off bounding in the opposite direction. Zira's eyes widened in surprise, and she raced away after the young wildebeest. However, the calf's head start was in vain and the swift lioness's claws soon grasped the wildebeest's flanks, leaving it helpless as Zira's teeth dug deep into its throat.

The calf fell to the ground with a thud as Zira gorged herself. Customs of the Pridelands had long since been broken, and whoever caught the prey got the privilege of eating it. As she tore into the bloodied side of the calf, the divine flavor of meat sent Zira into a world of pleasure on hiatus for so long causing her craving for a true meal skyrocketing. A meal so pleasing would surely never come again, so she continued to gorge herself in the flesh of the wildebeest.

Her ears perked up at a sound, presumably the one the calf had heard. Such a noise sent Zira's heart racing in excitement, causing her to halt in her feasting and listen. Quietly, she clutched the calf's corpse in her mouth and buried it, saving it for later. Upon scenting their leader, the lionesses of her pride wouldn't dare try to steal it.

Licking her lips and claws clean of blood and gore, the lioness lurked off towards the sound.

The sound of her youngest son and another lioness. A female cub.

****

"Panya?" Simba approached the young cheetah atop Pride Rock. With the King's approval, Panya often sat upon the majestic Rock, gazing out over the Pridelands. The cheetah found this practice relaxing and soothing to the soul. So much peace had been endured since her arrival, and it all caused an emotion deep within that could be explained as warmth of the sun. She turned her head, facing the King calmly.

Simba, on the other hand, appeared much more stressed and panicky. His breathing was inconsistent and heavy, and he paced back and forth with worry. "Where is Kiara?"

Panya shrugged her shoulders, squinting out over the Pridelands in search of the cub. At last, she spotted some sort of golden movement off I the distance, near the Outland border. Following her gaze, Simba caught glimpse of his daughter as well… as well as the form of a mud-brown cub with an incredibly familiar appearance.

_Kovu!_ He thought, his distress growing to the point of overflow. "Kiara!" he shouted, bounding off after his daughter. The male cub had to be stopped before…

The King refused to complete that sentence. He had already lost one cub. He _wasn't_ about to lose another.

****

"I'm Kovu. What's your name?"

The golden lioness fluttered her eyes slightly, something she had seen her mother do around her father. Nearing the male cub, she softened her gaze and said after a giggle, "I'm Kiara."

Zira, watching the two in the grass nearby, snarled lowly with sudden realization. The familiar pelt of the lioness was unforgettable; the pelt of Mufasa, the pelt of Simba, the pelt of Kopa.

This wretched female was none other than the daughter of that condemned King himself.

Kovu raised an eyebrow, watching this strange lioness bounce back and forth, smirking in a way similar to that of his sister; a smirk indicating the urge to fight. Assuming that she merely wished to play-fight, he grinned as well and lowered himself, ready to join in the fun.

A large shadow cast itself over Kiara, an echoing roar erupting from the chest of its beholder. Spying her royal enemy, Zira bounded forward, standing over her cub defensively, and snarled back at the King menacingly. Now both cubs were shaking in fear and misunderstanding; for what reasons were their parents emitting such murderous auras?

Both King of the Pridelands and Queen of the Outlands glowered at the other's cub, intent to kill evident in their gleaming eyes. What was said afterwards was not fully comprehended by either child, but as their parents carried them off, they exchanged one last goodbye.

But, would fate truly allow them to be separated forever?

****

Nuka returned to the main body of the Outlands, muttering under his breath things about "the accursed Kovu" and other such things like a maniac.

Vitani's eyes saw him approach, yet she paid no attention to what he did. Nuka was none of her concern, brother or not. She continued to pull on a rubbery branch, perhaps to thrust her temper about fate and whatnot upon the branch as opposed to those around her.

"Oh, hey Vitani!" commented Nuka, sarcastic as ever. Unsheathing a single claw, he snapped the branch in half, sending Vitani tumbling backwards.

"Nuka!" snapped the tomboyish lioness, eyes narrowed as she approached her cackling brother. "Where's Kovu? Don't tell me you left him out on his own again? Mother's going to be mad. She told you to watch him!"

"Oh, who cares? _I_ should've been the chosen one!" Nuka yowled in irritation at the termites that continued to nip at his flesh. "I could be a leader if she'd just give me a chance!"

Vitani snickered. "Yeah? Why don't you tell that to _her_?"

"Don't think I _won't_!"

"Here's your chance," she replied cooly, smirking.

Zira, eyes narrowed, walked at a normal pace past her two elder cubs, paying no mind to them at that moment. She had more important matters to attend to.

"Mother!" Nuka's personality completely transformed as his need for approval continued to corrupt him. "I caught some termites for your dinner and I- um…" She continued to walk past him, dropping Kovu upon the hard earth.

Zira whirled around, facing her eldest son with fury. "You were supposed to be watching him!"

Vitani's eyebrows raised, impressed that, though her mother was enraged, she didn't completely rip Nuka to ribbons. Kovu continued to go on and on about how he had thought that the King's daughter meant them no harm. His sister's ocean-blue eyes rolled. Some kits just didn't learn; regardless of her personality, Kiara's relations made her an enemy. Had Kopa still been alive, she would've had to cut all ties with him as well. Actually, if Kopa hadn't died, none of this would have happened.

Zira circled her youngest son, who was still laying against the cold, rocky earth with fear and misunderstanding. "You thought you'd get to the daughter, and Simba would welcome you with open arms?" She continued to roll her eyes in disbelief. "_What_ an idea!"

Zira's circling halted suddenly, a plot awakening itself in the back of her mind, revealing a master plan that had no chance of failing. The look of fury upon her face flopped into that of an ecstatic psychopath as she smiled down at her unintentionally-intelligent son. "What an _idea_!"

Vitani and Nuka seemed to see the basic path this plot would take; Kovu would get on Simba's good side by spending time with Kiara, thus giving him the perfect opportunity to wring Simba's royal neck and restore Scar's incomplete legacy.

The plan seemed foolproof. All going as planned, Scar would be avenged after all.

****

As the sun began to set upon the Outlands, Zira padded back to where she had buried the wildebeest corpse, thinking ahead about the plan. Nothing would stop them now. Just as Scar had planned, Kovu would avenge him and restore what Scar hadn't the chance to complete.

_Zira approached her lover catiously; the dark expression featured on his face was that of one who should not be bothered, lest it be critical. Placing a slim paw upon his shoulder, she gazed intently into the deep pools of auburn that made her stomach churn with desire. "Something troubles you."_

_"Indeed. You can read my thoughts, as ever." Scar continued to stare across the dying Pridelands, eyes grim. "I feel as though my time as king shan't last more than a moon. Something is out there, Zira, something that wishes nothing more than my demise."_

_"You don't perhaps believe that Simba lives, do you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow._

_He shook his head, jet black mane swishing ever which way and that. "Of course not. I refer to them," he motioned to the greenish sky._

_"The Great Kings of the Past?"_

_He nodded. "Without a doubt, Mufasa has driven them to despise me. One cannot live long in this world with the Great Kings ready to take your life."_

_The two lions blinked, eyes still fixed upon the clouded sky. "What do you propose we do?"_

_Scar stood suddenly, nudging Zira's side with his muzzle, indicating her swelling belly._

_"Your child…"_

_"Hm? I'm afraid I don't-"_

_"If it is a son, he shall take my place as king."_

_These words sent a chill of awe down Zira's spine. The highest honor… her child would become the heir to the throne? "O-Of course, Taka. And if it is female?"_

_Scar pondered briefly before replying. "Then I bestow full responsibility upon your shoulders."_

_Zira nodded slowly, taking all of this in. "Thank you, my king…" She turned and trotted towards the den to sleep._

_"Oh, and Zira?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Remember, this is _our_ secret. Do not let me down."_

_"Yes, my love."_

"_Do not let me down._" Those words continued to ring continuously within her head; the last words spoken to her by her beloved Taka.

At last, Zira approached the mound of dirt under which the carcass was. Digging her paws deep within the dry earth, she pushed around the sediment and stared down deep into the barren hole.

Except for blood stains here and there… empty. Perhaps she had been wrong; maybe her pride weren't as loyal as they acted… no. The scents around the pile, though filling her nostrils with putrid stink, belonged not to an Outlander, but to another, neither Outlander nor Pridelander.

How long would these strange happenings go on? The disappearance of three of her lionesses, and now prey theft?

Something was out there. Something she didn't like.

Something that didn't fancy her, either.

************************

Author's Note: Deepest apologies, this chapter contains more of the thoughts of characters during the second movie than Kopa and OC moments. They WILL play an important role eventually… Remember to review more than before, as this chapter is twice as long!


	8. Heartless

Author's Note: WARNING! This chapter is a bit… violent. If reading about death and blood and such things disturbs you greatly, please do not proceed or impatiently await the next chapter.

**************

"Nyoni… hey, Nyoni? Where are you?" Kopa called out, searching for his friend in the black, abysmal darkness of the night. His auburn mane had grown longer, though still not the full mane of an adult lion, and now extended down his neck and a bit further out of the top of his head. His height had increased drastically; what was once a rather puny lion cub had become a sizely adolescent. His body, however, had grown into a more cheetah-like physique; more slender than that of a normal feline prince with muscles more veiled than bulging out from his pelt. His voice had also deepened a bit. Still retained, however, was the shimmering gold of his fur and the determined gleam always evident in his observant eyes.

Nyoni the teenage cheetah was nowhere to be found. _Perhaps he is out hunting…_ Kopa thought, ears perking up at a sudden outburst of coughing. Kucha laid underneath a dead tree, deep, painful coughs erupting from her chest in a violent fit. The elderly cheetah had both gone blind and come down with an unknown illness, bringing much worry from the two younger travelling companions.

"I am -_cough_- fine." Kucha listened to Kopa closely. The lion made it incredibly obvious when something troubled him, as he often paced and wavered his breathing. "Something tells me that Nyoni is truly gone. I am sorry; he will be a great loss for us both." A sigh escaped her quivering chest. "It seems as though –cough- my entire family truly has fallen apart around me. Alas, the Great Kings can seem cruel in times such as these."

"You ,too, worship the Great Kings?" Kopa asked, surprised. He had thought that only lions worshipped them.

"Indeed. I have never doubted their power." Kucha broke out into another fit before continuing. "I can also fear the worst." Though her gaze was, indeed, sightless, they darkened slightly as she remembered deeper into her younger life. "Then there's the chance that Kuumua got a hold of him…" Her sleek body shivered simultaneously with her lungs.

"Who's-"

"Kuumua?" The name engulfed her mouth with a foul taste as she spoke it. "_He_ is the maneless lion who had slaughtered Nyoni's parents and driven us out. I suppose you ought to know what it is they have done to have such a strongly hated pride."

Another coughing fit later, she began to tell her story.

****

_A young cheetah, just grown into a full adult, sat atop a boulder, gazing up at Pride Rock as Mufasa approached a young lion, smiling. This young lion standing beside the King was a rather strange sight; his mane had been burned off from a fire that had burned away his old home, far beyond the Pridelands. Regardless, he was incredibly attractive, and many of the lionesses of Mufasa's pride were fawning over him. The cheetah sighed, rolling her eyes. This newcomer wasn't all that exciting… in fact, he was downright dull. Though, still, somewhere deep inside of her, something spoke to her about the dangers of this odd lion appearing out of nowhere from a place no one had ever heard of. Was it truly wise for Mufasa to allow this newcomer to dwell upon his land?_

_'One must not question the decisions of the King,' spoke her memories, remembering the words that her mother had spoken to her time and time again. Besides, Mufasa's mate, Sarabi, even accepted him, and she wouldn't allow any danger or threat anywhere near her, as her belly was swollen large with the heir to the Pridelands._

****

_"Excuse me?"_

_Kucha looked behind her, ceasing the gnawing she had been doing on a gazelle haunch. Before her stood the towering form of the new lion, Kuumua. His pelt was similar to that of Nala's; more beige than golden, and his eyes the strangest shade of green. He was not at all muscular, though still held great strength. "I'm sorry, did you want something?"_

_"Oh, nothing that important. I merely wished to ask a favor of you." Kucha caught a glimpse of what seemed sinister in his leafy green eyes. "But, if you're busy…"_

_"What is it?"_

_Kuumua grinned, revealing long, dagger-like teeth. "Well, if you insist… you see, I've been craving zebra flesh, and haven't felt all that up to hunting for myself since my long journey. You wouldn't mind fetching one for me, would you?" His gaze reverted to one of desperation and shameless pleading._

_Kucha cocked an eyebrow, looking at him with suspicion. "The lionesses ALL just went out hunting. Why not await their arrival in case they catch one?" Come to think of it, Kuumua was the only lion home, excluding the cubs and a babysitter. Mufasa had gone out to manage an issue with the borders; evidently, a band of lions had been attempting to cross boundary lines. Why would he ask HER all of a sudden?_

_"Because it is not mating season. Zebras are becoming scarce and hard to come by, therefore-"_

_"-therefore you wish to decrease their population even further?" she questioned, but rose and stalked off to search out a zebra. Sure, he was lazy, but she felt they had much in common. Both had come from lands beyond that which Mufasa controlled, and both seemed sincere, though misunderstood. Perhaps they would get along well enough, after all…_

_At last, after about ten minutes of searching, Kucha came across a quaint zebra herd and lowered herself into the grass. Bounding out from her hiding place, she raced after a single zebra that had been idiotic enough to escape the cover of the others. In no time, the young cheetah had leapt upon the zebra's shoulders and enclosed the top of the zebra's head in her bloody jaws, as the throat was beyond her reach. The zebra chirped in alarm and pain, foolishly twisting its head around, all but presenting its throat to the cheetah. Kucha's teeth soon clutched the zebra's neck, the delectable taste of zebra blood flowing into her mouth. Stealing a single bite for herself, she dragged the dead zebra body towards Pride Rock, where Kuumua was supposed to be waiting._

_But, of course, he was nowhere to be found. Figures._

_"AAAAHHHH!"_

_A scream of agony and terror rang through the cheetah's ears, erupting from the small den in which the cubs and cubsitter resided. Oh no… no, no- no! Kucha dropped the corpse immediately and sped off in the direction of the cave, legs barely able to keep up with her mind, which was telling her to run quicker, praying to the Great Kings that her fears would not be answered._

_Indeed they were. The cheetah finally arrived in the den, horror-stricken at what she found; the cubsitter lay up against the wall, eyes wide though sightless, flanks laid open and throat torn. The only lion cub of the Pridelands remained on the other side of the den, little body mangled and twisted sickenly. Both were dead._

_Breathing heavily, Kucha felt her stomach churn and promptly spewed on the spot, eyes wide with disgust. Assuring herself of their demise, the cheetah nudged both of their bloodied bodies with her muzzle, then nuzzled them each in mourning. What heartless creature could have possibly-?_

_The answer slapped her hard in the face. Literally._

_A strong paw struck down upon her skull, claws unsheathed, ripping open a deep cut upon her forehead. A snarl erupted from her chest, fury and hatred in her eyes. Surely enough, her suspect truly WAS the murderer._

"_Well, this is quite the predicament." Kuumua's eyes gleamed in the moonlight, and his claws (excluding her own blood) and fangs were strangely clean, despite the slaughters he had committed. He licked the bit of Kucha's blood that had dripped onto his claws when he had slashed her, taking deep pleasure in the taste._

_Kucha shook her head, realization overcoming her. Had she not hunted down the zebra, none of this would have happened…_

"_Oh, but alas, here comes the King and his followers. I suggest hiding if I were you, or running." Upon Kucha's questioning glare, he sighed, shaking his head mockingly. "Surely you realize that you are the one covered in blood, or are you too naïve to notice such an obvious fact?"_

_Indeed, Kucha's spotted body was drenched in both zebra and lion blood; lion blood from nuzzling them a farewell._

_Mufasa entered the den, his lionesses not far behind. Stares and yowls of disbelief and horror rang out throughout the cave, and all murderous gazes seemed upon the young cheetah whose muzzle was bloodied. All blame was upon her shoulders._

_Kucha was exiled a few hours later._

****

"Kuumua was at fault for the deaths of many, and yet I took the blame. Turns out that he, too, was exiled a few weeks later for –cough- attempted assassination of the King. Those lions that had tried to cross the border were merely a distraction, part of Kuumua's own pride." Kucha finished, coughing a bit more.

Kopa's eyes widened in curiosity. "But… why?"

Kucha snorted. "He likely committed homicide for the simple pleasure of it. His pride also needed more land."

"You don't think…" Kopa wondered. What if Kuumua and his pride would attempt to overrun the Pridelands again? The image of his home, dying as it had in Scar's reign, with Kuumua standing over his father's bleeding body… The thought caused a shiver to run through his spine.

Kucha hacked and coughed, blood spurting from her mouth onto a nearby rock. "I feel my time in this world is about over. Don't miss me too much, kid."

"Wha- Not you too, Kucha!" Kopa wailed, feeling his inner child come out. Her eyes began to lose their luster, and her head drooped to the dusty savannah floor. "Please, I beg of you… please, don't leave me all alone!"

Kucha's body shook. "You are destined for many great things. I am no longer needed in this world. Just remember…" Her voice was now a barely-audible whisper. "Hold on. Never let go of what you love. Determination and compassion are two qualities you do not lack… make good use of them, lest you wish for me to think you a fool… Make your own des…t… -cough- -cough- Takatifu…" she muttered, speaking to her long-deceased mate. "At last we can be… togeth… er…" Her raspy voice faded. Kucha's body gave a final jerk, and then lay still.

"Kucha?"

Silence.

"Kucha!" Kopa pressed his muzzle to the elderly cheetah's neck in mourning. "Rest in peace, old one."

The lion turned, walking slowly away from the body of the dead cheetah, his eyes hardening. He would journey back to the Pridelands. They had drifted far away from his old home, but he would make the trek back to his birthplace and end all of this unnecessary violence that would likely involve his family and Kuumua's merciless pride. Kuumua had taken the lives of his family, Nyoni, Nyoni's family, and the Great Kings know who else?

If only he knew what he was about to throw himself into.

****

A pride of lions sat around a higher boulder, gazing up at their leader loyaly. The leader's emerald eyes flickered across the den, searching out his new recruit. At last, spying the young newcomer, he smiled, revealing his long, curved teeth. "My pride," he began, speaking out to his comrades. "I present to you a new addition to our family. He may be a bit different than us, but I do believe he shall become a great warrior in our plan of battle." He leaped from the boulder, approaching the newest member of his pride. "State your name."

The newcomer replied with a simple mutter.

The leader nodded briskly, turning back to his band of lions and lionesses. "I would like to welcome our new recuit." His smirk widened, his eyes growing to the size of melons, a psychotic look in his eyes. "Welcome to the pride…"

The lions awaited the newcomer's name to be announced.

At last, the leader spoke. "…fellow warrior, Nyoni."

**********************

Author's Note: *double take* WOAH. Unexpected, no? Review if you want the update to come sooner. I'll even throw in a free Kopa-shaped cookie! Your choice of sugar, chocolate chip, oatmeal raisin, or zebra meat! ^.^


	9. These Embers Between Us

"What have I taught you?" Zira asked, smiling up at her youngest son, who had grown into a muscular, cold-hearted killer, prepared to do nothing more with his life than avenge Scar and become the king.

"Simba is the enemy." A deep, emotionless stare overtook his features, replacing the old childish curiosity with adultery coldness and hatred. Kovu's teal eyes remained firm and narrowed in calmed determination.

Zira's eyes, more of an auburn as opposed to her son's teal, grew crazed and eager, her heart beating rapidly from her ribcage, threatening to burst from her chest in excitement. "And what must you do?"

"I must kill him!"

This reply sent a heavy wave of uproar among the Outlanders, the sheer thrill of bringing down their enemy with such a simple plot… it was nothing short of enthralling. Vitani felt her heart and soul striking hard against her senses, the same impulse enveloping her as it had the others. At last, after so many months of waiting, the plan would be initiated.

As the roaring of lionesses continued, Zira left the side of Kovu and approached her daughter, pressing her muzzle close to Vitani's ear. "You know what to do."

Vitani gave a curt nod, nudging Nuka's shoulder with her paw and beckoning him to follow her. Her eldest brother complained briefly, but shadowed her regardless, muttering under his breath about Kovu and other such matters.

Before too long, they arrived at the Elephant Graveyard, receiving an unwelcoming face-full of steam upon entering the cavernous opening. Vitani felt Nuka shutter beside her.

"Yeecch. This place is even creepier since the hyenas ran off," he mumbled, nose wrinkling in disgust. Unfortunately, the revolting stench of the scavengers had yet to wear off as well, and left an uncomfortable scent clinging to the inside of his nostrils.

Vitani rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Mmmh. Sheesh." A bundle of branches were clasped inside her jaws, which prevented her from getting much more than a stifled mumble out.

"I'm not _scared_, okay? I just don't really know why we have to be here, that's all. If Kovu's so _special_ why does he need us?" Vitani dropped her twigs upon one of the spouts, watching as another beside it bursts below Nuka's rear. "Yaaah!"

"That's it!" The sticks were lit ablaze by the spout of steam. "Now come _on_. Kiara has started her hunt. We have to move quickly." Vitani padded swiftly out of the den, Nuka following closely behind after being scorched in the face by a spout.

****

"Let's… light… _fire_!" Nuka shouted, bounding down a slope alongside his sister, setting flame to the Pridelands. Vitani snickered, her twigs shedding embers and smoke, which continued to engulf both sky and earth. Though a bit surprised when her brother fell from the sky, the plan was going exactly as expected; Kiara zipped every which way below them, searching desperately for a way out.

Nuka dropped his flaming stick, which rapidly consumed the savannah grass before them, spreading within seconds. Cackling a bit like a maniac, he trotted leisurely in the direction of home. _Perhaps Mother will be pleased with what I have done._ But this thought, like all of his other hopes and desires, would be processed in vain. No matter how desperately he tried, he knew that he would never truly receive the attention he so desperately craved. Zira cared about nothing more than that wretch, _Kovu_.

And, with a heavy head and a drooping tail, so was the life of Nuka the neglected Outlander.

A sudden scent filled Vitani's nostrils, not one of smoke, but rather one of an unfamiliar mammal. Still clutching her fiery sticks, the lioness lowered herself, ears and eyes alert as she slowly crept towards the smell. The flames were far in the distance, giving Vitani little else to worry about, save the stick and her strange newcomer.

A soft yet firm voice spoke before her in the tall grasses. "What do you think you're doing? Why would a lioness set ablaze her own territory?" A pair of auburn irises gleamed out from their veil of nature, both intimidating and kind. Vitani snarled, pouncing upon this unfamiliar voice, tumbling with them before pinning them to the ground with a curved pair of unsheathed claws. The stranger beneath her was clearly a lion, male, who hailed from the Pridelands, or at the very least had Pridelander ancestry, evident in the golden pelt and auburn gaze.

The golden lion found himself on the hard earth, staring into the wild sapphire eyes of a lioness. His own eyes drifted from hers down to the blazing stick, still grasped in her jaws, then back to her face. And, at last, he examined her features enough to come to a solid conclusion.

"V-Vitani?"

The lioness's eyes widened, and, for a split-second, her grip loosened. Wasting no time, she re-strengthened her hold on him, snarling. "Who are you?" Her claws began to dig into his shoulder, droplets of deep crimson seeping from beneath his glowing fur.

"It's me, Vitani. Surely you remember who I am?" Her hostile expression did not falter. "Perhaps you'll remember how you were once envious of me? How, though you exceeded in the skill of hunting, you were jealous of me for having that one thing you never could?"

_What is this nutcase rambling on about?_ Vitani just stared, paws still pinning him down.

"Vitani… it's me. Kopa."

Instantly, Vitani's mind all but melted down into nothing. Deep inner conflict began to arise, questions and quarrels battling again and again inside her head. Kopa… her old playmate, Kopa? Indeed, this male lion _did_ resemble that of her old friend, golden fur and a mane of autumn. Still, logic seemed to overcome her emotions. _No… no. This surely is an imposter; Kopa is dead, and has been dead for years now._ Her blue eyes narrowed, gleaming brightly in the burning embers flailing off the end of the stick. "You lie. The real Kopa is deceased. And even if he were alive, he would have returned to his homeland long ago." However, regardless of who this lion was, she let him up grudgingly.

Kopa's ears went back, ashamed. However, he soon stiffened his stance and looked his old friend straight in the eyes, feeling her competing gaze burn into his mercilessly. "Or perhaps he hadn't the chance to return until now."

"Either way, you are clearly a Pridelander." Duty began to envelope her thoughts and heart. Vitani took a deep breath, forcing the words to escape her mouth. "And all Pridelanders, particularly royalty, are my enemy. Kopa or not, you are to be exterminated."

"Are you not a Pridelander yourself?" Upon closer inspection, she did, indeed, have an unfamiliar scent.

"Where in the name of- oh, never mind. I am an Outlander. If you were Kopa, you would know that your father cast us out after my mother was wrongfully accused of murdering you." She knew, of course, this was preposterous, but felt her patience wearing thin. They truly were cast out for doing nothing; if Kopa _was_ alive, then Zira couldn't have killed him.

"Outlanders… Pridelanders…" He met her gaze softly, yet still held a firm assurance. "I personally cannot see the difference."

"Well, then, you are blind!" Her claws, still unsheathed, raked swiftly across his muzzle. Smoke engulfed the air around them, a sheer sign that the flames had spread nearer. Vitani whirled around briefly, spotting the fire mere yards away, causing her to drop her twig, which quickly began to spread to the dry grass below her. "Seems the eradication will have to be delayed. I shall deal with you later, _Kopa_."

With a final snarl, Vitani sped off in the direction of the Outlands, dodging this way and that to avoid the flames which quickly engulfed the savannah. Distracted by her thoughts, she failed to notice the particular direction in which she was running, and found an unwelcoming sign before her; the borderline to the Outlands was blocked off by the roar and crackle of flames. Desperately, she took a few other routes, only to find them all blocked off as well. Before long, she found herself within a rather wavy, enclosed area, fire surrounding her in all directions, its heat like threatening whispers, mocking her stupidity and her near death. Though panic-stricken within, her head told her body to stay calm. Bending her legs, she bounded forward and cleared the flames… mostly. A few embers managed to lick her underbelly, giving her some painful-yet-minor burns.

Her sapphire eyes shot back and forth, finally spotting a clearing. She continued running, only to find herself trapped once again. Smoke continued to devour the surrounding air, filling both her eyes and lungs with its poisonous form. Before long, she found herself collapsed on the ground, flames nearing her exhausted body, closing in for the kill. However, before the surge of pain would likely strike her, she slipped into unconsciousness.

And, though the plan had seemed to be working, she found herself in the same position as the young heiress to the Pridelands.

****

"Vitani… hey, Vitani! Get off your lazy tail and stand!"

Vitani heard her brother's voice above her. Opening her eyes, her pupils focused, and she found herself staring up into the face of her eldest brother, who was picking at his termites, a favorite pastime of his. Her body rose quickly, leaving her with a slight head rush, and she instantly remembered the previous night. _That good-for-nothing imposter! There's no way he was Kopa!_ She dug her claws into the rocky earth below her in anger and frustration.

Wait… rocky earth? Sun beamed down upon her face, the sky a bright orange as dawn rose over the horizon. In a heartbeat, she realized just where she had been laying.

Vitani was back at her home, the Outlands. _How did I…?_ She blinked a few times, and then snorted with disgust. _He didn't-!_

But, indeed, the strange cheetah-like scent of that auburn-maned brute lingered lightly in the air.

************

Author's note: Ah, at last they reunite! But, alas, Vitani is either in denial or quite blinded by duties. I am currently unsure of when I will get the chance to update next. It could be as soon as 3 days from now and as late as 5 days or more. Just keep reviewing, **let's go for at least three reviews this time**, if it does end up going past Friday! This time, I'll throw you a Vitani plush toy! Ahh, sweet bribery…


	10. The Fervor of Loyalty

Author's Note: First of all, deepest apologies for the wait. I came down with the flu (probably swine) last Wednesday morning, and haven't felt 100% since. I now have an upper respiratory infection of some sort and was coughing up mucus for 4 days. Don't worry, though, I have medication now, and the doctor couldn't hear any fluids in the lungs, therefore I should recover eventually. I'm still coughing, but now it's not phlegmy. It's not pneumonia or anything… I have also been rather busy with catching up on school work and such.

To make up for it, I decided to get off my lazy, congested behind and type up the next chapter of Prodigal Son, though it is slightly shorter than the last. Enjoy!

****

A mosaic of greens and grays painted the dreary sky, well beyond the reach of the Great Kings. A buzzard circled lowly overhead, its great, hideous wings flapping madly as firm, spotted jaws clamped around its scrawny body. A few other birds, distressed by the sudden attack, began cawing and lashing out at the predator with their beaks and talons, nicking its dappled body with various cuts. The predator snarled, catching another fowl in its jaws before scampering off with the corpses dangling from its mouth. The spotted predator continued running for a minute or so before coming to a halt in a den, veiled by the scent of a hyena and a messy array of branches near the entrance.

"I have brought you nourishment, Kuumua," spoke the cheetah, dropping the bodies at the paws of a large lion and stepping back. "I hope these will suffice."

The lion pressed his beige muzzle to the corpses and sniffed, nudging them slightly. "I suppose this will have to do. I expect more from you, Nyoni." Kuumua rose, flexing his great claws and circling the cheetah. After rounding him the third time, the lion came to a halt and brought his jaws dangerously close to the left ear of Nyoni, the end of which was missing from a battle with another lion of their pride. "Give me no reason to question your loyalty. Do not let the promise we made slip from your mind…" Kuumua's paw rose to Nyoni's throat, skimming over the surface of his sleek fur with his claws. "Lest you wish my claws to slip along with it."

The great lion padded out of the den, dragging the buzzards with him. Nyoni exhaled quickly, heart rate finally slowing a bit. The last year or so of pride life had begun to drag, and often he found himself fighting for his life all the while attempting to protect it. All the same, this was his home now, and he refused to leave. The reason for this was unknown to all but himself and Kuumua, but he stuck to it desperately, whatever it may be.

Nyoni's mocha gaze averted quickly to the sky, its deep shades of morning a sensation to the troubled cheetah. Were Kopa and Panya and Kucha staring up at the same dawn sky? Did they understand his reason for leaving?

No. No. He refused to even think about their kind. Though once his only family and comrades, times had changed. He now belonged to Kuumua's pride. If fate ever reintroduced them… he would have no choice but to follow the orders of his leader, be them what they may.

"Hey, Nyoni!" called a rather nasally voice, one that undoubtedly belonged to one of those scavengers. "Get over here!"

Now_ what does he want?_

"Yes, Fasiki?"

A slight hyena lay atop a rock, his eyes fixed upon the sleek body of the cheetah. "Judging by yer *ahem* lack o' muscles-" He absentmindedly began to flex his own. "-I would advise ya ta begin trainin' more vigorously. Ya know, get on da boss's good side 'n' all. Ya oughta please his Highness if ya ever hope ta get a decent position under his rule. Afta all, it's not gonna be easy, what with all da lions that'll be dyin' and all."

Nyoni raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Dying lions? I'm afraid… I do not quite comprehend what it is that you're trying to say."

Fasiki's jaws parted in a long, crude yawn. "What, you dunno 'bout da boss's big plan? That's a step b'low where ya should be." He began nibbling on a parasite on his leg. "Oh, 'e's just gonna come afta dem lions ov'r in da Pridelands afta he thinks we can overrun 'em. I don' really see da point."

"I… I see…" Nyoni gulped softly, remembering the stories of the Pridelands and their lions from Kucha and Kopa. Kuumua was going to attack the Pridelanders… Nyoni nodded.

If this was the desire of his leader, then so be it. He would eradicate the Pridelanders alongside his boss, whatever the circumstances.

****

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

These two words were enough to explain all of the inner feelings and thoughts of the two starstruck lovers. Kovu and Kiara exchanged loving glances before retreating to their resting places; Kiara into the den and Kovu out to his rockside. Simba pondered briefly, sighing, then approached Kovu warily. "It's… kind of cold tonight, huh?" Simba's expression softened. "Come on in."

Kovu smiled, eyes widening in surprise and gratitude as he padded after Simba into the den for a full night's slumber.

"Get him!" Vitani hissed, breathing heavy and grinning from ear to ear. The young lioness watched the scene unfold before her eyes from a hiding place beyond the senses of the two. Any moment, Kovu would attack from behind and rip the throat of his royal Highness. Simba would fall, and the Outlanders would finally taste victory after years of hardship. They would triumph. Vitani had begun to feel a new sense of rivalry to that strange male lion she had just a few days previous, the one who claimed he was Kopa. However, denial seemed to overcome her other senses, and she still refused to believe that the lion was truly her old playmate. Either way, defeating the Pridelanders was defeating that brute, and Vitani could practically taste the success on her tongue. Any moment…

Vitani's expression darkened, and her heart rate began to skyrocket as she finally comprehended what was going on. "What are you waiting for Kovu?" she questioned, head sinking to the ground. "Get him!" Yet her younger brother remained calmly behind the King into the den. "Argh!" Vitani huffed. The sandy-colored lioness turned tail and sped off in the direction of her mother. Zira was _not_ going to pleased.

****

Kopa's autumn mane fell over his forehead as the male lion collapsed onto the ground. _I'm never goi__ng to get this right!_ All he had been doing the past three or so days was practice his approach to his parents. He knew good and well that a daughter had been born, and would be the rightful heiress. Kopa didn't really have any desire to be king, so none of that mattered to him. Yet… how does one approach their parents after so many years and announce their survival?

_I just… don't know what to do._

Just beyond Pride Rock, Rafiki stood in his large, towering tree, tending to his supplies. Other than gazing over occasionally at his paintings of Kiara and Kovu, the mandrill seemed incredibly occupied with his organizing.

Something from above delivered a rather nasty blow to the head to Rafiki. One of his spherical fruits had fallen upon his noggin from the branch just beyond his forehead. "Oh, what now, Mufasa? Lately you seem to just enjoy teasing me!" The mandrill crossed his arms, side-glancing at the split fruit. His jaw dropped.

The juice from the fruit had spread everywhere, running and spreading into the sloppy shape of a heart. "K… Kopa? He is… alive?" Rafiki began laughing uncontrollably, swiftly tracing over his crossed-out drawing of Kopa, which was placed off to the side.

At last, the prince had returned to the light of the Great Kings!

****

"You're sure?!" Zira snapped, snarling in anger and disbelief. Vitani stood before her, stature similar to that of a trained, disciplined soldier.

"Affirmative." Vitani's sapphire eyes gleamed with loyalty and frustration. "I saw it with my own eyes."

Zira turned, shaking her head. "Kovu cannot betray us."

Vitani turned away as well, leaving the darkness of her mother's den. Nuka laid nearby, twitching and flinching in his sleep. The lioness shook her head softly. If only her brothers could listen to reason and logic. Kovu had been entranced into following the Pridelanders. Nuka had become obsessed with replacing his younger brother. Both seemed to have issues that surely would come back to haunt them in the future.

Perhaps that was her problem. Was she _too _rule-bound? Surely she had not just snitched out her little brother? But all of this was for a good cause, was it not? If Kovu's status hadn't been reported by her, he could become even further corrupted by that cretin, Simba, and attack his own family. She had done the right thing.

After all, what harm can come of protecting your loved ones? Protecting your loved ones merely prevents them from getting harmed, or worse… right?

****

Author's Note: Do you all understand the point I was trying to make there at the end? You know what scene is approaching, right? Tragedy ensues, but only after I get some reviews, people! ^_^

Oh, and feel free to include imput or ideas for the story! Another reason for the delay was major writer's block, as I write EVERYTHING on the spot. Thank you kind readers. I respect your ideas and opinions. On the contrary, they are quite welcome!


	11. Guilt

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. From the continuation of one of my original stories, which I am stuck writing on a spiral notebook, to watching various shows and videos (I allowed someone to get me hooked on Code Geass, and now I find it hard to stop watching…), to taking essays and more, I have been rather busy. But, I shan't fail thou! I present to you chapter eleven. Read it. Or else.

I really love the way this chapter turned out (and it's longer!). I think it's my best yet. Enjoy.

****************

Simba and Kovu walked slowly across the crisp, burnt outlay of land that had been scorched by the fire started by Vitani and Nuka. Not a single yard of land within that corner of the Pridelands had remained untouched by the burning embers of flame. Though the fire had diminished many days previous, the pain and death it left behind remained, and would so for moons to come. Life would become nonexistent in such an area until the vegetation was reborn from the ashes of its ancestors. Such ashes and dust dug an uncomfortable pain into the paws of the lions as they made their way along this deceased savannah in full conversation.

"Scar couldn't let go of his hate," Simba commented, voice soft. "And in the end, it destroyed him. Such memories of his uncle were painful, through all of the acts that he had carried out, but such information was crucial to Kovu's understanding of just _who_ he was meant to take the place of.

Kovu sighed, the pieces falling into place before his eyes. Now… now it all made clear sense. "I've… never heard the story of Scar that way." His teal eyes saddened in the aura of knowing he had been misled by his own mother. "He truly was a killer."

"Fire is a killer. Sometimes, what's left behind can grow better than the generation before." Simba's large paw scuffed the dusty floor of the savannah, revealing a deep green plant beginning to split the land and reveal itself to the world before it. "If given the chance."

And such was true for both the plantling and Kovu. The young lion, at last, felt reassurance in what his life's purpose would truly be. No longer would he be his mother's tool. Finally, he could be reborn as well, and grow into a proud member of Simba's pride. Simba, on the other hand, felt defeated in a sense as well. Part of what had fueled his hatred for this young lion was his birth to begin with. Had Kovu not been born to Zira, she would not have felt so compelled to murder his son. But, of course, there was nothing Kovu could have done to prevent that, and the past had to be let go of. As Mufasa and Simba had experienced themselves, one does not receive the gift to choose one's family.

The two stood in silence for a moment, enjoying the peace that could, in spite of Kovu's past purpose for living, exist between to two of them. But, of course, peace is almost always short-lived.

A soft chuckle rang through the ears of the lions, each lapse of laughter like a blow to the head as both began to comprehend what was going on. Before either could blink, they found themselves surrounded by a bloodthirsty band of lionesses, along with Nuka, claws unsheathed and lips pulled back in a snarl, revealing gleaming teeth, ready to rip the flesh of the accursed king of the Pridelands. Zira advanced upon them, smirking. "Why, Simba… what are you doing out here, and so-- alone? Well done, Kovu. Just like we always planned."

Kovu's eyes widened and his heart rate began to skyrocket as such a reputation-threatening lie escaped the bared lips of his mother.

Simba whirled around, glaring at Kovu. "You…!"

"No!" Kovu protested, his anxiety growing. All of this time spent trying to get on the king's good side, and Zira had ruined it with five words. "I didn't have anything to do with this!"

Zira's smirk fell as she found the proof she had needed. Kovu had denied plotting against the enemy of the Outlanders, proving his treachery and that his sister had been correct. "Attack!"

"No!" Kovu shouted as the lionesses swarmed upon the king, biting and clawing and battering his body to a pulp. Kovu raced forward, trying to fight back the Outlanders, but caught the paw of one of the lionesses and fell off to the side, knocking himself unconscious upon a firm blow to the head by a rock. The lionesses continued to attack, eventually knocking his injured body down a ravine. As the bleeding lion pulled himself up, the Outlanders continued to slide down the slope and ran after him.

"Remember your training! As a unit!" Zira called as the lionesses began gaining on the king. Vitani pounced, landing atop Simba's back and reaching her jaws down to grasp his throat, but fell off before the chance arose.

Simba haulted, coming before a dead end; a steep slope of logs, all stacked atop one another. Watching as the Outlanders closed in on him, he desperately clambered up the pile, losing his footing once before going on, climbing for dear life. Kovu stood above, watching the horrific scene on the a ledge.

"Get him Kovu!" Zira called, irritation soaring by the minute. "Get him! Do it, now!"

At last, Nuka found his moment; the moment to upshine his little brother and make his mother proud. "I'll do it for you, mother!" He ascended up the slope, determination shining in his crazed eyes. "Mother, are you watching?" His voice began to lower. "I'm doing it for you, and I'm doing it for me!" Nuka's paw shot up, grasping Simba's ankle and beginning to pull him down. "This is my moment of glory!"

The log beneath Nuka's rear paw snapped beneath the weight, causing him to lose his balance and loosen his grip on Simba enough for the king to make it to the top and out of harm's way. Simba's back leg knocked a log on accident, which came tumbling down the slope and towards Nuka. Zira's eldest son shrieked in terror as the rest of the logs, hit by the single log from the top, began to roll towards him as well.

First came a single log, then the rest, each sending a more agonizing tremor of pain as they hammered into Nuka's malnourished, frail body, sending him to the bottom. A pile of logs planted themselves atop his back, pinning him to the others beneath him as three final logs, large and heavy, came crashing down the hill and on top of his bruised, broken body, burying him in what would likely be a heavy grave.

Kovu came slipping down the ledge, scampering towards his brother in fear. Not Nuka… his brother couldn't possibly be dead! The rest of the Outlanders stared ahead in utter disbelief. Was it Simba who was at fault, or could Kovu be the culprit?

Zira shoved Kovu aside, desperate to get to her eldest child. She dug through the timber at the bottom of the slope, finally spotting his head. The rest of his battered body was hidden beneath the weight of a dozen logs. Nuka let out a pained cough, dust erupting from within his shattered lungs. His face was pale, colorless, and covered with a thick blanket of wood dust.

The sight of her ever-loyal son crushed before her bestowed upon her a heavy heart and a loss of words. "Nuka…" she managed to whisper, slender body trembling.

"I'm s-sorry mother… I tried…" he muttered, gasping for oxygen.

"Sshh…" Zira comforted. In the event that one's lungs were crippled, it was best not to waste what little air remained within.

"Well… I finally got your attention, didn't I…" His voice became so soft that it was next to in audible. "Didn't I…" His voice faded, and his droopy, lifeless eyes shut forever. Nuka's old fear of death evaporated in that moment; he had, at long last, achieved his lifelong wish of acquiring his mother's attention. All he had lived for, up to that moment, was his mother's eyes, watching him and wishing _him_ on... praising _him_. The eldest child no longer had any regrets, no wish to live. His soul could rest in peace, knowing that his mother had loved him to the end.

Vitani slowly approached the deathbed of timber, gazing down at her deceased brother. "Nuka…" she muttered, head dropping in mourn. Nuka's death had hit her perhaps the hardest of all.

She could not help but wonder if, had she had not told her mother of Kovu's betrayal, her eldest brother would still be alive.

****

Rafiki gazed down upon the Pridelands, watching as Timon and Puumba dragged Simba's weakened body towards Pride Rock, a sad gleam in his eyes. "Oh, Mufasa… shall the fighting and war never end?" Speaking to Kopa would have to wait; the king had to be attended to immediately. Grabbing a few herbs and leaves, he headed for the stone palace.

"Make room for the king!" Timon remarked, nudging aside the lionesses of Pride Rock, who were shocked to find their king injured so. Panya's eyes widened. Who could have done such a thing? Something began to flow through her; the memory of Nyoni's parents, in her former homeland, dead upon the ground with a maneless lion standing above them, their blood dripping from his jaws. The thought made her shudder, and she instantly returned her attention to the king. Observing his injuries quickly, she sped from the den and towards the back of Pride Rock.

"Kovu… he can't have done it!" Kiara paced back and forth, awaiting the arrival of Rafiki. "He just can't have! He loves me… doesn't he?" She had never really considered the idea of him not feeling for her; after all they had experienced together… and that gleam in his eyes…

Nala sat beside the unconscious king, licking his wounds to slow the bleeding. "Where is Rafiki with his herbs?" Rafiki had left as soon as he had seen the condition of Simba's body, but had failed to arrive.

Panya returned, running swiftly towards the king with a mouthful of leaves. The Pridelanders' noses wrinkled in distaste at the foul smell of the strange plant, which emitted a powerful odor. The young cheetah dropped the plant upon Simba's body, smothering his wounds in the smelly leaves. Noticing how they lacked any effect, she crushed the leaves within her jaws, though they tasted as disgusting as they smelled, and began reapplying the crushed pieces of plant.

The lionesses watched in amazement. Panya was attempting to heal the king, using a trick taught to her by Kucha, back when her mother had gotten into a quarrel with a rhino.

"Get out of the way," Rafiki ordered, softly but firmly. The lionesses and Panya backed away from the king's body. The mandrill reached for his herbs and set to work, only to find that something had already been applied. He raised an eyebrow, gazing back at the silent cheetah in surprise.

But, for Rafiki, this day _had_ been rather surprising. For, today, he caught sight of Kopa, which had delayed him slightly. He would have spoken to the lost prince, but refrained in effort to reach Simba in time.

Though, clearly, he hadn't been needed. Turning to Panya, he stated simply, "Follow Rafiki, he show you something." The young cheetah nodded and padded out of the den with the baboon. After they were out of hearing range, Rafiki turned to her and whispered into her ear.

"How would you like to become Rafiki's assistant?"

Panya's gaze faltered for a moment in shock, then she nodded slowly. Such an honor, bestowed upon _her_ shoulders? But surely she was not important enough to follow the footsteps of the most powerful healer in the Pridelands?

"Of course, he will have to train you first." Rafiki swung his staff rapidly towards her head. Panya's heart began beating faster as she ducked out of the way, reflexes kicking into action, narrowly avoiding a painful bump on the head.

Rafiki grinned. This cheetah would learn fast.

****

The Outlanders sat in a circle, each of their heads bowed in mourning as they said their last goodbyes to their leader's deceased son.

"Scar," Zira mumbled, voice heavy with a coating of grief. "Watch over my poor Nuka…" A sudden hatred welled in her eyes, and her demeanor of anguish soon grew into malice.

"You!" Zira's claws unsheathed as she whirled on what was now her _only _son, raking the dagger-like nails across his face. Kovu yelled out in pain, turning away for a moment. He turned to face his mother, an angry gleam in his eyes.

Zira recoils at the sight of him, briefly stunned in disbelief. Her claws had caught Kovu in the eye, permitting him a long scar, identical to that of Scar. Soon, however, Zira recovered and narrowed her own eyes in fury. "What… have… you… _done_?!"

"I-I-I didn't mean to... it-it-it wasn't my fault, I..." Kovu stuttered, then firmed his voice and stared directly into her unwavering gaze. "I did nothing!"

"Exactly!" Zira's voice grew menacing. "And in doing so betrayed your pride… betrayed _Scar_!"

"I want nothing more to do with him!"

"You cannot escape it! Nuka is dead because of _you_!" These words caught the attention of the Outlanders, Vitani in particular. Was it truly Kovu's fault? Something in the back of her mind doubted such a statement, as it still firmly blamed herself for her brother's demise, but the rest of her mind repeated to her that she was innocent.

"You've killed you own brother!" Zira roared.

"No!" Kovu shouted, speeding off in the direction of the Pridelands. A few of the Outlanders began to snarl and lunged towards him, but ZIra cut them off.

"Let him go. Simba has hurt me for the last time... now he has corrupted Kovu!" ZIra stood atop a ledge, gazing out upon her followers as she recited a speech like no other. "Listen to me... Simba is injured and weak. Now is the time to attack!" Her paw came down hard on the rock before her in imphasis, watching as the Outlanders began to cheer her on.

Vitani sighed, though she knew her mother was right. So much blood had been spilt as of late, and they were to respond with more bloodshed. She instantly shook the thought from her head, joining her pride in snarling and roaring their support. Nuka would not go unavenged.

"We will take his entire kingdom... _by force_!"

****************

Author's Note: Nuka's death made me rather sad, but that was the intention. Expect the next chapter by Friday. R&R please. ^.^


	12. One Little Word

Author's Note: Sorry, I lied. I have been unable to post anything until today, so I apologize for the delay. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. I do not know when the next chapter will be available.

****************

"Exile!"

It was that single, seemingly insignificant little word that mutated the relationship that had once existed between king and destined assassinator. The moment that accursed word escaped the lips of His Majesty, the savannah erupted with the calls and snarls of elephants, antelope, and all others as Kovu, scarred inside and out, fled unwillingly from the heart of the Pridelands. His mother had cast him aside, Simba had kicked him out, and the young lion found himself wedged between two beings who wanted nothing more to do with his pathetic existence. Much to his dismay, he was similar to Scar even in this way; after all, had the former king not been knocked aside by both lion and hyena?

Back at Pride Rock, Kiara was, rather recklessly, hatching a plan of her own. Regardless of the consequences, she would see her dearly beloved again. Head swaying briefly from side to side in assurance of her solitude, the young heiress raised herself from the stone floor of the den and squeezed her way out of the great rock, beyond the senses of the lions, and took off in the direction of Kovu.

"Kiara," said a soft, feminine voice behind her. Kiara whirled around in discouragement to find Panya sitting before her, tail wrapped daintily around her paws. Never before had Kiara heard her companion speak, and many had assumed the young cheetah mute. Yet there wasn't a doubt about it; the voice could only have come from Rafiki's apprentice, as the presence of another was nonexistent.

Kiara let out a disappointed sigh, gazing deep into the depths of her friend's eyes. "Hey, Panya. I don't really expect you to let me go, considering the consequence of facing my father's wrath and breaking the law of the Pridelands… but I have to see him. I hope you understand." Kiara's gaze faltered and directed toward the ground. "I will fight you if I must."

Panya merely blinked, still withholding a firm, proper stature. At last, after a few moments of silence, the cheetah stood and met the eyes of the princess once more. Kiara lowered herself, flexing her paws and preparing for Panya to attack.

And, much to the young lioness' surprise, Panya turned and began the casual walk back towards Pride Rock, a deep shadow following her slender body as the sun began to melt below the horizon. The cheetah looked back only once, muttered a single word, and never looked back.

Kiara smiled warmly, making a mental note to thank Panya later, and hurried across the plains in the direction that Kovu had taken. That one word spoken by the cheetah had drastically countered the one word spoken by the king, and had made all the difference in the world to the futures of both Pridelander and Outlander. The bond between the princess and the healer's apprentice had firmed immensely.

One single word.

"_Go."_

****

As the lionesses of the Outlands stalked towards the Pridelands, through mud and waters and whatnot, a certain subject could not remove itself from the mind of Vitani. Though it had been a long while ago that "Kopa" had spoken to her, she just couldn't quite shake his words from her head.

_"Outlanders… Pridelanders… I personally cannot see the difference."_

_Oh, shut up!_ Vitani snarled at herself mentally, cursing those words that played on repetition in her thoughts. Why now, why was that foolish remark taunting her? Ever since the death of her brother, the young lioness had found herself thinking in different ways. Feuding with her personality and ways of life were ideas of peace and equality… enough to sicken her deeply, and she often felt a disgusting taste on her mouth when such words were managed to escape the barracks of her lips.

None of the other lionesses seems at all phased, so why her? Was this her fate, to be corrupted by thoughts and emotions of purity and righteousness? Or, did destiny have something much larger in mind? Perhaps the Great Kings wished for her to drive herself mad with the virtues of the Pridelands? But, of course, this was preposterous; she had been well beyond the reach of their ancestors for the majority of her hard life. They no longer had retention upon her.

Or, perchance, had they been altering her life all along? Had she truly been beyond their grasp? Indeed, as she crossed over into the border of the Pridelands, a sense of divinity began to bore down on her mortal body, and fear spread from her head to the tips of her claws and tail.

Had she anything to dread, in the eyes of the spirits?

****

Kopa stood, gazing up at the darkening sky. At last, on this gloomy, dreary night, he would present himself to his parents. Letting out one final sigh, he shook his auburn mane and took off in a run for Pride Rock.

In all honesty, Kopa did not remember much about his family nor his lands, as he had been severed from them long ago, at such a young age. After a few minutes, he came upon the base of the majestic stone palace. Indeed, such memories of the past continued to overwhelm him, memories of feeding from his mother, of his first bite of herbivore flesh (he remembered it vividly to be impala), playing with the other cubs…

"Kopa!" called a voice from above him. Gazing down upon him from atop Pride Rock was a sleek female cheetah, tail swishing back and forth in the gusts of wind. That gaze held incredible familiarity, and the young lion felt himself double take, truly perplexed.

"Panya!" He instantly smiled, and clambered up the boulder towards his old friend. "You came to live in the Pridelands? We thought you had…" Kopa's voice trailed off as a sudden realization struck him. "Where are the-?"

"At war." Came the quiet response. Kopa questioned no further. Panya, on the other hand, kept glancing anxiously at her old comrade, agitated at having to speak so much, yet finding no other way to communicate in this situation. "Where are Kucha and Nyoni?"

Kopa's face darkened as they stared across the shadowed savannah. "Kucha is dead. She passed on long ago of an illness." Panya's face fell. Kopa continued with the all-but-good news. "And Nyoni disappeared about a day before her demise. I… haven't seen him since."

Panya nodded slowly, then nudged Kopa's shoulder lightly with her muzzle. "Thank you."

Nothing more was spoken as the two awaited the return of the lions, both deep in thought and mourn.

"Attack!"

Such a battle cry rang over the savannah as a streak of lightning burst from the splitting sky. Outlanders and Pridelanders alike darted forward, teeth bared, and clashed, forming a mob of bloodthirsty warriors. A Pridelander bit into the flank of an Outlander, while a lioness, under ZIra's command, ripped through the shoulder flesh of another lioness from the opposing side. Though outnumbered, the Outlanders had on their side the gifts of ferocity and purpose, and were clearly winning this bloody battle.

Nala battered off an Outlander, taking refuge near the underside of a ledge to lick a bleeding gash upon her chest. Her sapphire eyes scanned the plain, taking note of what was going on around her. Indeed, the Pridelanders were losing, though no one seemed to have died in this battle. But such sorrowful things would surely come in time. The queen began to feel slightly lightheaded from blood loss and exhaustion, but shook her head back and forth and forced herself to wake.

A low snicker rumbled above her. Nala glanced up the ledge, spying Vitani standing atop it, with a clear height advantage. The queen of the Pridelands had chosen a deadly place to reside.

"Where's your pretty daughter, Nala?" Vitani mocked, smirking down upon her enemy.

"Vitani!" Nala spat, bracing herself as the daughter of Zira came lunging down on top of her. The two rolled for some time before breaking up and continuing a full-out brawl.

Simba, nearby the others, found himself surrounded by Outlanders, coming at him from all directions. Though significantly wounded, he managed to fend them all off. One final lioness came at him, a raised paw striking him before he could defend. Zira smirked, lowering her paw and circling the king she had just knocked to the ground. SImba raised himself, circling her in turn with a scowl on his features. At last, the two enemies let out a snarl, raised their clawed paws, and prepared to strike.

Only for their youngest children, Kiara and Kovu, to leap in their way and block their paths.

"Stay out of this!" SImba snapped, eyes narrowed to slits.  
Kiara's gaze remained soft, if somewhat saddened. "A wise king once told me, 'We are one'. I didn't understand what he meant… now I do."

"But… they-"

"Them… us…" Kiara began to get slightly frustrated, though this was not evident in her faint tone. "Look at them, they _are_ us. What differences do you see?"

Vitani's heart skipped a beat in that moment. What did that _princess _just say?

_"I personally cannot see the difference."_ Spoken from the lips of Kiara… as well as those of that lion she had met that fateful day. He truly _was_ Kopa; she no longer denied it. Only two siblings could have that many similarities in thought.

All the blood that had been shed since her mother's accused murder, and they hadn't been all that different in the first place. Then, what was this civil war that had taken part on a day as this? Were they even fighting for a purpose anymore?

_"What differences do you see?"_

_"Outlanders… Pridelanders…"_

_"Look at them, they _are_ us."_

_"I personally cannot see the difference."_

"Vitani!" Zira's urgent voice interrupted her inner conflict briefly. "Now!"

"No, mother." Vitani's mouth began to run, regardless of what her sense or mind was telling her. She had had enough. If only Nuka had not have had to die for her to see the truth. At last the veil had been pulled from her blindfolded eyes. "Kiara's right." The daughter of Zira herself padded up to Kiara's side and firmly held her mother's gaze with her own, strong, sightful sapphire one. And, yet again, a single word changed all that had been fated up until that moment.

"Enough."

****************

Author's note: At long last! So much happened in this chapter… I can't wait to write the next one (but I have to, sorry)!

IMPORTANT: Okay, so you all know who is going to fall to her demise in the next chapter. I would just like your opinions on something; should Zira die like she did in the movie, and slip to her death because of her own stubbornness, or should she commit suicide, like she was supposed to in the original plot? In the original plot (it can be found in the deleted scenes on youtube and other such places), ZIra committed suicide on that cliffside and purposely let go, but this scene was cut out for obvious reasons. So here's the question: Should she take the coward's way out, or fall to her doom in an accident? Tell me in either a review or a message, though reviews are preferred.


	13. Promises Held Dear

Author's Note: Longest chapter yet!

* * *

Standing atop Pride Rock was Kopa, all but wearing down the rock beneath his calloused paws as he paced to and fro. "They left a long time ago," he muttered, auburn eyes frantic with worry. His gaze averted towards the battlefield, unable to see anything in the shadows of the storm clouds and thick mist of pouring rain. "They should have arrived back home by now."

His cheetah companion lay daintily outside the mouth of the den, watching him curiously._ Males can be so annoying. Why doesn't he just go out and find them himself? _She rolled her eyes and lowered her head to the ground in boredom, absentmindedly watching the sky above their heads.

"I can't believe Zira would turn like that. I mean, she never really favored me, but I never would have thought she would cause all of this to happen…" Kopa's voice trailed off, his mind deep in thought.

Panya's spotted head raised sharply as she lifted herself into a standing position. She padded over to her friend and spoke to him very quietly the truth. "She didn't just turn. She was banished."

Kopa's eyes widened, his head whipping around to face her. "Banished? What for?" How much had the lost prince truly missed in his time of absence? "What could she have done to get herself into this mess?"

Panya sighed. "Well… it was assumed that she had murdered you." The two stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. "She stole your sleeping body and drowned you in the river… Or so they thought. I would have told the King and Queen about your survival, but for reasons known only to himself, Rafiki made me swear to keep it to myself." More silence followed. The only noise surrounding the pair was the patter of the downpour.

Finally, the prince spoke, though his voice was cracking and hoarse, and he could hear the blood roaring in his ears. "So… So you're saying that, if I had returned instead of enjoying myself with your family, then…" Kopa's eyelids clamped shut tight, his teeth gritted. Perhaps it could have been resolved. He, prince of the Pridelands, was alive and well. He had not been murdered, and his pride were fighting their own kin about it over false information. At last, he flexed his unsheathed claws and opened his eyes slowly. The gravity of his crime began to crash down on his soul. Innocent lions were dying, and something had to be done about it before another life was taken.

"Watch over Pride Rock," he ordered. "I'm going to go check things out." Without bothering to see if Panya had comprehended such a sudden demand, he turned tail and bolted in the direction of the battlefield, blinded by merciless droplets of rainwater, guided only by senses and his own motivation.

********

"Enough."

One lioness spoke out from the sea of bleeding Outlanders, defying everything she had ever been taught. The very moment that that word escaped the barrier of Vitani's lips, the lionesses, both those under Zira's rule and Simba's, gasped and cried out in shock. Murmurs were exchanged rapidly, and such complete astonishment only intensified as she rose from her spot beside the enemy leader. Vitani's head was screaming, and she could feel her blood pulsing all the way through to her toes, but she stood her ground, head held high, eyes bearing into those of her mother, wavering not once. Nuka was dead, Kovu was rebelling, and the young lioness had had enough bloodshed. The rain ceased its fall from the darkened sky.

Her mother, though perplexed and disappointed, retained her twisted smirk and flexed her hooked claws. She spoke from behind gritted teeth. "If you will not fight, then you will die as well."

The Outlanders shook their heads in disgust. Their leader had gone too far; murdering one's own remaining children? One by one, the followers crossed over to the opposing side, talking amongst themselves and exchanging glares with their former queen.

"Wh-Wha? Where are you going?" she snapped, disbelief blazing in her furious gaze. "Get back here!" But not a single lioness returned to her side. Zira refused to accept the fact, but regardless of how one looked at it, she had lost this war.

"Let it go, Zira," Simba said, his expression soft but stern. "It's time to put the past behind us."

Let it go? Her children gone, her lover deceased… the past was all she had left to hold on to. Zira huffed in defiance. "I'll _never _let it go!" she roared, blood pounding. The echoing waves from the shout jarred and rumbled the logs in the gorge nearby, and a shrill cracking sound could be heard from the pile as the branches began to give way under the pressure.

"This is for you, Scar," she whispered, bending her muscular legs. The former self-proclaimed queen bounded forward, jaws wide, aimed directly at an unguarded Simba's already bloodied throat.

Kiara, acting purely on instinct, leapt in the path of the raging lioness, the impact of the collision sending both tumbling over the edge of the gorge. Both hung to the cliff-side for dear life.

"Kiara!" Simba shouted in distress. He raced forward in urgency as another sickening crackle sounded from the dam.

"Simba…" Nala stared in horror as the barrier of logs collapsed under the pressure of the river, and a rapid gush of water came roaring from the broken dam and engulfed the gorge below them. "Simba, the river!"

Kiara and Zira clung to the rocky wall, the princess only a few feet above her enemy. She managed to get a decent foothold upon a small ledge jutting out from the cliff-side, and turned to face Zira, who still hung on desperately with a twinge of fear evident in her scarlet eyes. Kiara's stomach began to churn as she peered over the edge at the rushing rapids below them. She returned her attention to Zira, feeling a sudden pity for the older lioness. Everything that Zira had ever known was wrong, and her life had been overloaded with pain and suffering.

"Zira," she said voice shaky and coated with nerves. "Give me your paw." The heiress began to outstretch her paw towards her enemy, only to have it swatted away by a proud lioness, whose grip loosened drastically from the velocity of the arm motion. The older female continued to slide, slowly slipping nearer to the edge of the cliff.

"Zira, come on," came Kiara's voice again, and the princess yet again reached out with her paw. "I'll help you."

Zira felt appalled by such a phrase. Why in the names of the Great Kings would Kiara assist her enemy? In what way would the heiress benefit? Besides, what would Zira want her help for? She was much too proud to accept it.

The older lioness would not have had the opportunity to accept the proposal anyway. Her claws slid to the end of the rocky edge, and gravity overcame all else. Zira plummeted to the river below, hitting the water with a dull splash as Kiara stared down at her falling body in horror.

Zira kicked and slashed, desperate to reach the surface for air, but, alas, her last efforts were in vain. The ruthless rapids sent her crashing into logs and boulders, also in the path of the river. Her body was now a shell of its former self; what was once a proud, majestic queen was now a shattered soul, broken in wasted efforts to fulfill the wishes of her beloved. The lioness no longer had a reason to go on, no reason to live. Her body, mangled and twisted, would grow back weak and crippled, and she had lost the few followers she had once held dear. Even her own children had turned on her.

_I'm sorry_, Zira thought, memories from within the depths of her mind flooding back to her in her last moments of life.

********

_The glowing sun held its ground high up in the noon sky, overlooking the glorious savannah down below. A light breeze began to pick up, carrying leaves and twigs and such to new destinations. The season of spring had arrived, and the buds of trees and flowers began to bloom. Bushes sprouted new, emerald-green leaves. Mating season was upon many animals as well, though for some it had already come and gone._

_The king of the Pridelands had fathered two sons; Mufasa, the eldest, who had been born in the previous year, and Taka, who had been born two seasons ago. Mufasa would become the eventual successor of the throne. Upon his birth, animals from all around, cheetahs and elephants and zebras alike, arrived for the celebration of the new future king. On the day of Taka's birth, his mother had gone into labor under a midnight storm, and, while most of the animals still arrived, King Ahadi had failed to return from his hunt until the following day._

_Two seasons passed since the birth of prince Taka. The young mocha-brown cub stood at the boulder in the gorge, leaning against an old, short tree, deep in his own thoughts about life and other such trivial matters. He often came to this spot to think, to get away from his parents or royal pressures, or out of sheer boredom. Taka released a saddened sigh, gazing up at the scattered clouds that patterned the sky._

_"Gotcha!" came a loud voice from behind him, abruptly interrupting his daydreams. The voice was soon followed by a strong impact from the side, knocking him to the ground. A young Zira pinned him to the dusty savannah floor, giggling uncontrollably._

_"You should've seen your face!" she snickered, allowing him up. Taka turned away, licking a paw. "Taka? Are you alright?"_

_"Hmm…? Oh, it's nothing, really…"_

_"I know you better than that. What's the matter?"_

_Taka refused to meet his friend's face, so he decided to observe a beetle passing by instead. "I'm just so sick of living in my brother's shadow. All anyone ever does is praise Mufasa, whereas I always have to live up to whatever he excelled in. My father's the worst, though. I'm actuslly punished for my faults. Mufasa can screw up at anything and all he gets is a 'good try' or a playful nudge in the side. I'm so sick of it! Things would be so much easier if he weren't around. He's just so-"_

_His complaints were interrupted by Zira pushing him lightly over with her muzzle. "What was that for?"_

_"You were trying to please everyone. That was a good try. So I nudged you 'playfully in the side'." Zira smirked. "You'll overcome anything, I know it. And there _is_ someone who thinks you're growing up just fine."_

_He raised a questioning black eyebrow. "Who do you-"_

_"Me, you idiot!" And, presently, she tumbled into him, tugging at his ear._

_"Stop that!" She did as she was told._

_"But don't you see, Taka? I prefer you to Mufasa. You try harder to get what you want harder than any other lion I have ever met. Mufasa was born a prodigy. You have had to earn it, and for that, I will always follow you. I promise, no matter what happens in our lives, I'll stay by your side and help you in any way I can."_

_Taka finally met her crimson eyes. "Really? Promise?"_

_Zira smiled, nudging him lightly in the side again. "Promise."_

********

_Taka stayed at his special spot for the remainder of the day. Zira had left after sundown, and the young male cub now sat alone under the blanket of stars enveloping the night sky. Or, at least, so he thought._

_The sound of a devilish snicker caught his attention, sending a jolt down his spine. "Hello?"_

_"Hey!" came the reply. Approaching a den within the walls of the gorge, Taka met a pair of amber irises gazing intently at his own eyes of green._

_"Who… Who are you?"_

_The eyes came slowly forward, and Taka saw the full body of the stranger. The lion cub unsheathed his claws and released a gasp, snarling. "You're a hyena!"_

_"And you're a lion!" remarked the giggling hyena. "I'm Sumu. What's your name, feline?"_

_"Taka…" he spoke uncertainly. His father had told him of the idiotic race of hyenas, that they were nothing short of mangy poachers. _My father…_ Why should he listen to that abusive brute? Ahadi was wrong about his second son, so perhaps he was wrong about many other things as well. He sheathed his claws and relaxed. "So, Sumu, what are you doing here? I've never seen you around these parts before."_

_"Oh, I was lookin' for my little sister, Shenzi, and broke my leg in the process. She probably went home without me."_

_"Do you get all of the praise in _your_ family?"_

_"Hmm? Oh, no. Our parents treat us pretty equally. If anything, _I'm_ the mistreated one; after all, my parents made all of their mistakes with me, since I was the first born." He began scratching at a flea on his ear._

_"Your sister doesn't know how lucky she is."_

_They continued in conversation like this for some time, talking about their ways of life and how they both went about their days._

_"Hey, Taka?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I'm getting' kinda hungry. You don't think you could sneak me some food, do you?"_

_Taka bit his lip, thinking it over. "I'll try."_

********

_"Okay, Sumu!" Taka whispered as he dragged the meat towards the den, his mouth full of the gazelle's leg. The wafting scent made him salivate and caused a great rumbling from within his belly, but he took no notice of this. "Hey… Sumu? Hello? I brought you the-"_

_The gazelle leg dropped instantly from his jaws as his mouth gaped open in shock. At the mouth of the cave stood his father, Ahadi, towering over the dead corpse of Sumu the hyena._

_Taka couldn't believe his eyes. Indeed, the young lion cub had to blink twice, thrice to assure himself that his nightmare was reality. His own father had slaughtered his new companion._

_"Taka! What in the world did you think you were doing?!" Ahadi's claws slid out from beneath his fur in frustration. "Risking the lives of your family by allowing this vermin into the Pridelands…"_

_"He didn't mean any harm!" Taka couldn't help but feel ashamed as at the shakiness of his voice as it wavered. "He wasn't going to-"_

_"And you were foolish enough to believe him? Mufasa wouldn't have been so idiotic as to do something like the-"_

_"Argh!" Taka's first roar erupted from within his chest. All of his bottled anger exploded. "I am so _sick_ of hearing Mufasa's name! I am your son, treat me like you do your other!"_

_"Don't talk back to your father!"_

_"What father?"_

_"Ungrateful brat!" And Ahadi's rage swarmed forward on impulse as his unsheathed claws lashed out and struck Taka across the eye. The cub squealed in pain. "You will learn to respect your superiors!"_

_Taka, tears streaming down his blood-soaked face, turned tail and ran away; away from his failure. He didn't realize his close proximity to Pride Rock, however, and collided with Zira as she was snoozing from her spot below a tree outside the stone palace._

_Zira stared at his bloodstained face, paralyzed, and shrieked. "What-How… You're-"_

_Taka cried out in sorrow and agony, and buried his face into her shoulder, wetting her golden fur with tears and scarlet blood. She just sat there, comforting him, unsure of how else to help._

_"Zira…?" he muttered after the crying died down. "You promised to stay by my side forever… right?"_

_"Forever."_

_His expression darkened considerably. His voice no longer wavered, no longer cracked, as he spoke slowly to his comrade. "I want to kill the king."_

_Zira said nothing. So, Ahadi _had_ harmed his son. "He has caused you so much pain… It would be wrong of me not to help you."_

_And the two would stay like that for the next few hours._

_Taka would wake up that morning to Mufasa calling him. "Hey, hurry and get up, _Scar_."_

_And such was the name that he would be called for the rest of his life._

********

_I'm sorry, Taka_, her thoughts repeated as a rare teardrop fell from her eye. _I couldn't keep your promise after all. I'm afraid all I have left to do is beg for your forgiveness._

Her frail body hit one last rock, sending a jolt of agony down her spine. But it was nothing compared to the pain she must have been causing her beloved at that moment. As she felt consciousness begin to leave her bod, she finally managed to lift her muzzle above the surface of the water, allowing one last scent into her punctured lungs.

The scent was strangely familiar, in a way, though she was unsure of where she had ever smelled it before. Curious, she forced her eyelids open a crack and stared, dumbfounded, as Kopafully alive, sat mere feet away at the water's edge, staring in equal astonishment.

And, at last, her eyes closed and her heart ceased its rapid beating. Kopa, the undead child of Simba, was the last image comprehended by her brain before her blood stopped flowing and the soul left her body.

_Promise?_

_Promise._

_I am so… sorry…_

* * *

Author's Note: At last, after a three-week break, I have uploaded. This chapter pretty much ends the second movie plotline. Review, please!

NOTICE:

I would like to give my deepest apologies to all of the fans whom I have left hanging. Unfortunately, I have come to the difficult decision to put this FF on hiatus. I have completely lost interest in this for the time being, and would beat myself senselessly if I allowed myself to end this series sloppily because of my lack of motivation. Perhaps it will be finished, perhaps it will not. Again, I am incredibly sorry for this, but I can only wish that you understand my reasoning, and hope that you wouldn't settle for some half-hearted completion of the second half of this story either.

Thank you all for understanding my dilemma, and for following me this far,

~Lore


End file.
